One hundred 1x2 drabbles project
by Misao-chan
Summary: 1x2, pequenos fics postados em 100 capítulos. Para saber mais, favor ler a introdução no prímeiro capítulo. Ah, você pode sempre arriscar dar uma lida no segundo capítulo direto também... e ver se gosta da proposta 8D
1. Introdução

**'One hundred 1x2 drabbles project'**  
Introdução

Se você não esta nem um pouco interessado em saber exatamente o que é esse projeto e quer só pular toda essa introdução e ir direto para a fic...bem, quem sou eu para te segurar não é mesmo? 8D  
Vá em frente. Mas eu aviso de antemão: você **não** vai ler um único fic em 100 capítulos, você vai ler **100 fics diferentes** não-ligados entre si. Obrigada pela atenção 8D

Se mesmo tendo isso em mente você ainda prefere lê-los sem que eu explique exatamente o que é esse pequeno-grande projeto, sem problemas, continue adiante e espero do fundo do coração que você se divirta.

Se, por outro lado, você gostaria de entender melhor o que está prestes a ler, acompanhe-me por favor enquanto eu faço uma breve explicação do que é o 'One hundred 1x2 drabbles project'.

Por partes.

**#1. O que diabos é uma drabble?**  
(retirado da Wikipédia)_  
Uma drabble é um fic extremamente curto, escrito com exatamente 100 palavras. O termo é frequentemente utilizado erroneamente para indicar quaisquer histórias curtas escritas com menos de 1.000 palavras.  
O propósito da drabble é testar a brevidade e a habilidade do autor em expressar idéias interessantes e significativas em poucas palavras._

Bem, agora que tiramos isso do caminho e vocês já sabem o que é uma drabble, posso avisar: apesar do nome do projeto, eu tenho certeza que nenhuma das drabbles escritas por mim terão exatamente 100 palavras. Geralmente, minhas drabbles ficam entre 500 e 2.000 palavras, então acho legal já deixar claro que vou me utilizar o termo 'drabble' da forma inadequada ok? 8D

Nesse ponto vale lembrar/avisar para todos aqueles que já estão acostumados com o tamanho usual das minhas histórias: as drabbles SÃO MAIS CURTAS. Bem mais curtas. O objetivo não é fazer nada extremamente longo, e sim, criar pequenas cenas e situações.

**#2. Ok, eu já sei o que é uma drabble. Serão 100 delas?**

Exato, 100 drabbles, todas focadas no casal Heero e Duo.  
**HEERO E DUO APENAS.**  
Pode ser que Trowa e Quatre apareçam por aqui e ali? Pode. Mas não é o objetivo inicial, e não será uma grande preocupação da minha parte. O foco é em 1x2.

Convém avisar a essa altura do campeonato que esse projeto vai comportar EXATAMENTE 100 drabbles. Quando a barra de capítulos do chegar ao capítulo #101, esse projeto terá acabado. Fim. Finito. The end.

Pode ser que eu faça OUTRAS 100 drabbles no futuro? Sim, claro. Mas para esse primeiro projeto, serão "apenas" 100.

**#3. E você está tirando essas drabbles da cartola assim do nada?**

Não. Eu sigo uma tabela com 100 temas, retirada da comunidade 100situations do Livejournal.  
A tabela de temas desse projeto é a seguinte:

001. Disease 002. Bathroom 003. Delirious 004. Autumn 005. River  
006. Sunset 007. Relief 008. Silence 009. Night 010. Cry  
011. Fair 012. Allergy 013. Death 014. Table 015. Early  
016. Criminal 017. Play 018. Numbered 019. Fun 020. Full  
021. Pack 022. Taste 023. Bleach 024. String 025. Flu  
026. Court 027. Dark 028. Succeed 029. Truth 030. Lies  
031. Business 032. Deception 033. Enter 034. Leave 035. Sneer  
036. Gun 037. Office 038. Enemy 039. Father 040. Bastard  
041. Furious 042. Accident 043. Joke 044. Benign 045. Insult  
046. Call 047. Bonus 048. Inside 049. Outside 050. Traffic  
051. Hand 052. Lock 053. Trust 054. Drugs 055. Trip  
056. Smoke 057. Test 058. Survive 059. Hang 060. Commit  
061. Polish 062. Brave 063. Cheeky 064. Rough 065. Struggle  
066. Relocate 067. Misguided 068. Scatter 069. Bitter 070. Sweet  
071. Aim 072. Lost 073. Confront 074. Forbid 075. Disaster  
076. Creature 077. Organize 078. Elevate 079. Safeguard 080. Emerge  
081. Wild 082. Fan 083. Sushi 084. Crash 085. Myth  
086. Languid 087. Nocturnal 088. Blood 089. Pitch 090. Stash  
091. Burst 092. Rush 093. Limited 094. Grim 095. Beautiful  
096. Writer's Choice. 097. Writer's Choice. 098. Writer's Choice. 099. Writer's Choice. 100. Writer's Choice

Ou seja: os temas não vem da minha cabeça e eu também não estou aceitando propostas de temas (obrigada por oferecer 8D).

Novamente, contém explicar que as drabbles não serão escritas em ordem. Em um dia eu posso postar uma drabble com o tema #58. Survive, e no dia seguinte postar uma com o tema #70. Sweet. A ordem na qual as histórias serão escritas e postadas fica 100 por cento a meu critério.

**#4. E como eu vou saber qual é o tema de cada drabble?**

Lá no começo dessa introdução, eu avisei que os 100 'capítulos' desse fic seriam totalmente diferentes e não interligados. O que eu quis dizer foi que cada novo capítulo adicionado nessa fic, será uma nova drabble. ('apenas' 101 capítulos no total lembram-se? 100 drabbles + uma introdução).

O nomes do capítulos vão conter o número do tema utilizado na drabble, indicado pela tabela de temas postada acima.

**#5. E por que diabos você esta escrevendo 100 fics ao invés de escrever um fic grandão sua trouxa? 8D**

Veja bem, é um desafio que estabeleci para mim mesma, como autora  
Me forçando a escrever para 100 temas diferentes não escolhidos ou estabelecidos por mim, eu espero exercitar minha criatividade e capacidade de adaptação a temas, e com alguma sorte, até desenvolver certa elasticidade no meu estilo de escrita.

(Detalhe: logicamente que eu recomendo e encorajo qualquer autor a fazer a mesma coisa, mas vou admitir de cara que se eu ver alguém fazendo o mesmo tipo de projeto ou usando a mesma tabela de temas com o mesmo casal...vou, no mínimo, dar risada, ok? 8D)

**  
**

**#6. Por que o fic tem classificação MA?**

Por que eu não sei dizer de antemão qual vai ser o conteúdo de cada uma das drabbles, e supondo que algumas delas tenham temas mais maduros ou menção de sexo, é conveniente e interessante para mim deixar o fic marcado com a classificação mais alta.

** #7. Em quanto tempo você pretende acabar essas 100 fics hein ô louca?  
**  
O objetivo é terminar 100 drabbles no espaço de um mês. Vai ser a minha preparação para ver se sou capaz de escrever outras 100 drabbles para o NanoWrimo , em novembro.  
(Para informações sobre o que é o NanoWrimo, visite nanowrimo(ponto)org)

Isso significa basicamente que vou postar **AO MENOS UM FIC POR DIA**.  
Em dias bons eu posso postar dois, ou três, quem sabe quatro. Mas um por dia, ao menos, é certeza.

**#8. Feedback?**

É altamente apreciado/desejado/alimento para minha alma faminta de autora capenga.  
Mandar um feedback geral para todas as drabbles ou um para cada nova drabble postada...bom, isso parte totalmente da vontade do leitor. Todo feedback todavia, é mais do que bem vindo.

**Adicione esse fic ao seu watch e receba as atualizações diárias das drabbles /propaganda.**

**  
**  
Por fim, espero que os leitores me apóiem nesse projeto tanto quanto já me apoiaram em fics que vieram antes desse. A diferença básica entre um e outro é que esses serão mais curtos, em um estilo mais experimental e..ok, bem diferentes de qualquer outra coisa que eu já fiz antes, mas mesmo assim, espero que gostem.

Boa leitura,  
Misao-chan


	2. 46 : Call

**Título:** Conexão**  
Tema** #46 – Call (#46 – Ligação)  
**Gênero: **fluffy**  
Avisos: **sem spoilers, e sem ter com o que se preocupar 8D  
**Wordcount:** 838  
**Disclaimer:-** Essa é a primeira de 100 vezes que vou repetir: eu não sou dona dos direitos autorais sob Gundam Wing. Eu não sou sequer dona dos temas que estou usando para esses 100 fics. Sou dona apenas de um computador meia boca e de um pseudo-talento mais meia-boca ainda. Eu não lucro nada com fics. Você ainda vai ter 99 chances pra acreditar no que eu digo 8D

* * *

O primeiro toque fez com que eu acordasse de imediato, e o segundo não chegou a terminar antes que meu braço tivesse se esticado eficientemente até o criado mudo ao lado da cama, e aberto o celular em um único movimento rápido.

'Yuy', respondi enquanto meus olhos buscavam o relógio sobre a cômoda do outro lado do quarto. Ele marcava três e cinqüenta da manhã.

'Você tinha idéia de que o único vôo que sai de L2 para chegar em L1 no mesmo dia sai às 3 da manhã?', uma voz familiar soou do outro lado da linha.

'Sim', respondi fazendo uma pausa para bocejar, meu corpo relaxando e caindo novamente sobre os lençóis. 'Só existem dois vôos diários de L2 para L1. Um deles sai às três da manhã com chegada estimada às 11 da noite do mesmo dia, e o outro sai às sete da manhã com chegada estimada às...'

'Certo, certo Heero, eu entendi que você tem todos os horários de todos os vôos devidamente memorizados', ele respondeu com um sorriso, que mesmo sem conseguir ver, eu sabia que ele possuía em seus lábios.

'Duo, você sabe que horas são?' , perguntei, tentando descobrir o por que daquela ligação naquela hora indigna da madrugada. Duo certamente já havia me telefonado em horários estranhos, mas era a primeira vez que ele me ligava tão tarde... ou tão cedo.

'Eu não tenho certeza Heero, o meu relógio ainda esta acertado no horário de L2...'

'E eu suponho...', perguntei com um outro bocejo, 'que você não esteja em L2?'

'Você é uma verdadeira máquina do pensamento lógico às 3 da manhã, Heero', ele respondeu, novamente deixando que eu percebesse o divertimento em seu tom de voz.

'Então você sabe que são três da manhã? Ótimo, isso me poupa o trabalho de te lembrar que eu saio para trabalhar em menos de três horas. Nos falamos amanhã, Duo.', falei, pronto para desligar e voltar a dormir.

'Hey, hey, calma lá amigão. Por que toda essa pressa em desligar o telefone?'

'Duo', comecei em um tom calmo, esfregando um dos olhos com a mão que não segurava o celular, 'São quatro horas da manhã. Eu tenho certeza que seja lá o que você queira me dizer, o assunto pode esperar pelo menos mais duas horas.'

'É aí que você se engana Heero', ele respondeu em tom de triunfo, ' O que eu tenho pra te falar não pode esperar nem mais um minuto'.

Suspirei longamente no fone e cobri os olhos com o braço. 'E o que é, se é que posso perguntar, essa coisa tão importante que você tem pra falar, que não pode esperar algumas horas?'

O outro lado da linha ficou em silêncio.

'Duo?'

Mais silêncio.

Retirei o braço de meu rosto para olhar para o celular e checar se a ligação tinha caído e no segundo seguinte senti um peso cair sobre todo meu corpo.

Minha surpresa deve ter sido extremamente engraçada, por que Duo – que de alguma forma, encontrava sentado sobre mim, em minha cama - gargalhou. Sua risada, todavia cessou tão rapidamente quanto começou, e no momento seguinte sua expressão tornou-se séria.

E antes que eu pudesse dizer uma palavra a mais sequer, ou perguntar como exatamente ele tinha chego ali, suas mãos pousaram sobre meu rosto e ele se aproximou até que seus lábios tocassem os meus delicadamente.

Devo ter fechado meus olhos sem perceber, por que quando os abri novamente, as mãos de Duo ainda estavam no mesmo lugar, mas seus lábios estavam longe dos meus, exibindo um sorriso suave com um toque de satisfação.

'Era isso que você tinha pra me dizer que não podia esperar?', perguntei, ainda um pouco desorientado, mas me deixando ser contagiado por aquele sorriso de qualquer forma.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça.

'Você acha mesmo que arrombar o meu apartamento às 3 da manhã era necessário?', perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ele apenas deu de ombros. 'Chama-se "espontaneidade", Heero.'.

'Às 3 da manhã?', insisti.

'Algumas conexões não escolhem hora para acontecer', ele respondeu. 'Especialmente dentro da minha mente', ele concluiu com um sorriso, batendo com a ponta do dedo indicador sobre uma de suas têmporas.

Balancei minha cabeça de um lado para o outro e foi quando atentei para a presença do celular, ainda aberto em minha mão. Em um impulso raro, olhei para o visor e li o que estava escrito nele antes de encerrar a ligação.

Não pude evitar o sorriso que me veio aos lábios.

Num gesto rápido e inesperado, coloquei uma mão no pescoço de Duo e puxei seu rosto para perto do meu ao mesmo tempo movendo-me em sua direção, efetivamente juntando nossos lábios novamente num beijo doce.

Quando nos separamos, foi à vez de Duo de ficar surpreso.

Eu peguei uma de suas mãos e coloquei meu telefone sobre ela, deixando que ele lesse o que estava escrito no visor.

'Conectado a Duo'

Ele sorriu, e sorri de volta, concluindo que algumas conexões realmente não escolhem hora.

Elas apenas acontecem.

**  
**


	3. 12 : Allergy

**Título:** Versão antialérgica**  
Tema** #12 – Allergy (#12 – Alergia)  
**Gênero: **fluffy**  
Avisos: **sem spoilers, Preventers  
**Wordcount:** 1.035  
**Disclaimer:-** Essa é a segunda de 100 vezes que vou repetir: eu não sou dona dos direitos autorais sob Gundam Wing. Eu não sou sequer dona dos temas que estou usando para esses 100 fics. Sou dona apenas de um computador meia boca e de um pseudo-talento mais meia-boca ainda. Eu não lucro nada com fics. Você ainda vai ter 98 chances pra acreditar no que eu digo 8D

* * *

Observei pelo canto dos olhos enquanto Heero se levantou de sua mesa do outro lado da sala e dirigiu-se rapidamente a porta, deixando o recinto.

Num dia normal, a movimentação de meu parceiro pela sala ou para fora dela não faz com que eu sequer pisque duas vezes...ok, isso é não inteiramente verdade. Eu admito que possa ter lançado um ou dois ou vinte olhares não inteiramente necessários em sua direção durante nosso período trabalhando juntos, mas alguém pode realmente me culpar?

Heero é atraente. Bastante atraente. Acho que a palavra mais exata para descrever seria... 'devastador'. É isso mesmo, ele é devastadoramente atraente.

Mas voltando ao assunto inicial...

Num dia normal, a movimentação de Heero não me faria olhar para ele mais do que vinte e cinco vezes. Porém, em um dia normal, Heero não costuma deixar a nossa sala quatro vezes no intervalo de menos de duas horas.

Nas duas primeiras vezes, eu ignorei o fato de que ele havia saído sem levar nenhuma pasta ou envelope em suas mãos – sinal de que provavelmente não tinha ido discutir algum caso com a comandante ou com algum outro agente - e continuei trabalhando.

Na terceira vez, discretamente observei sua linguagem corporal a fim de descobrir se talvez ele estivesse se sentindo fisicamente mal.

Na quarta vez, tive de me deter para não segui-lo porta afora, limitando-me a acompanhar sua movimentação com os olhos apenas.

Suspirei longamente, decidindo que já havia pensado sobre o assunto mais do que o suficiente. Eu provavelmente estava exagerando em minha leitura da situação. Talvez Heero tivesse apenas bebido água demais no dia anterior.

Esse pensamento foi o suficiente para me lembrar de minha própria bexiga levemente cheia e levantei-me, esticando minhas pernas por alguns segundos, e caminhando até o banheiro em seguida.

Eu estava lavando minhas mãos e pensando na razão pela qual os padrões de azulejos em banheiros eram tão hipnóticos quando ouvi um espirro.

'Saúde', respondi instintivamente para a pessoa espirrando dentro de um dos cubículos.

A pessoa não respondeu, mas espirrou mais uma vez.

'Saúde', falei novamente, sendo interrompido por mais dois espirros seguidos um do outro.

Essa pessoa, seja lá quem fosse, provavelmente estava com uma bela gripe e conclui que seria esperto de minha parte deixar o banheiro e evitar os germes.

Antes que fizesse isso, porém, ouvi mais três espirros, e foi o som estranhamente familiar deles que me fez ficar dentro do banheiro, e bater na porta do cubículo de onde aqueles sons vinham apenas um segundo depois.

'Heero?', perguntei incerto, tentando confirmar a possibilidade muito baixa de que meu parceiro fosse à pessoa que...

Minha mente parou esse pensamento pela metade, surpreendido pela imagem de Heero dentro do cubículo, segurando um lenço de papel contra o rosto.

'O que é?', ele respondeu, não parecendo muito satisfeito por ter sido descoberto.

'Você está gripado, Heero?', perguntei sem conseguir evitar o tom de leve surpresa em minha voz. Eu nunca tinha visto Heero doente antes. Tentei puxar pela memória alguma ocasião na qual tivesse presenciado uma tosse sequer de sua parte, sem ter sucesso.

'Atchim'.

'Saúde'.

'Eu não estou gripado.', ele respondeu.

'Isso', falei, me aproximando e apontando para o lenço de papel ainda firmemente seguro contra seu rosto, 'discorda da sua afirmação. '

Ele me respondeu com uma seqüência de outros três espirros.

'Eu já disse que não estou gripado', ele insistiu, jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos. Pequenas gotas apareceram no canto de seus olhos e apesar de saber que isso era um sintoma normal de gripe, tive de me segurar para não limpar as pequenas gotículas delicadamente com as pontas dos dedos.

Totalmente ignorante quanto a meu rápido momento de fraqueza, Heero respirou fundo.

'Foi alguma coisa que...', ele parou no meio da frase, respirando fundo mais uma vez.

Ele baixou a cabeça e abriu seus olhos, instantaneamente mirando-os em minha direção.

'Duo, você...está usando um perfume novo?'.

'Bom...sim.', respondi um pouco confuso, apesar de secretamente desejar que ele tivesse percebido. Patético, eu sei.

Heero pôs suas mãos em meus ombros e aproximou seu rosto do meu. Meus olhos arregalaram por um milésimo de segundo no qual eu não soube exatamente o que ele iria fazer, e então ele abaixou sua cabeça, e encostou o nariz em meu pescoço.

E inspirou. De forma longa e lenta e profunda e seu nariz encostou levemente em meu pescoço e seu cabelo roçou delicadamente meu rosto e meu olhos rolaram nas órbitas.

Teria sido um dos momentos mais românticos de minha vida se Heero não tivesse espirrado cinco vezes seguidas, logo depois.

'Eu acho...', ele falou, sua voz abafada pelo lenço que estava de volta a seu rosto.

'Que você é alérgico ao meu perfume. É, eu percebi', respondi, um pouco sem jeito.

'Eu...atchim...nunca...atchim...soube que...atchim atchim...' , ele tentou, mas eu o interrompi erguendo uma mão, colocando certa distância entre nós dois para que ele não sentisse o perfume.

'Hey Heero, não tem problema. Eu posso ir pra casa e tomar um banho rápido e você não vai mais...'

'Não.', foi sua vez de me interromper com firmeza. 'Você fica aqui. Eu vou dar um jeito nisso.'

E sem me dar mais explicações, ele deixou o banheiro.

Voltei para nossa sala sentindo-me levemente mal a respeito do episódio. Eu certamente queria causar uma reação em Heero quando havia comprado aquele perfume novo, mas a reação que eu tinha recebido não havia sido exatamente a que eu procurara causar.

Uma hora depois, a porta de nosso escritório abriu e por ela entrou meu parceiro, usando uma mascará cirúrgica que cobria seu nariz e boca.

'Heero!', protestei imediatamente. 'Você não pode...', comecei, apenas para ser interrompido por ele com um gesto muito semelhante ao que eu tinha usado apenas uma hora atrás.

' O perfume é bom, Duo', ele falou em um tom suave, e minha expressão de surpresa diante de suas palavras foi provavelmente o que causou o movimento das laterais de sua mascara subindo levemente, escondendo um pequeno sorriso.

Eu apenas sorri de volta. Se Heero realmente achava isso, então não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer.

A não ser, talvez, voltar na loja e procurar por uma versão antialérgica.


	4. 22 : Taste

**Título:** Gosto**  
Tema** #22 – Taste (#22 – Gosto)  
**Gênero: **fluffy**  
Avisos: **pseudo**-**spoilers da série e de endless waltz, mas são quase imperceptíveis na real  
**Wordcount:** 569  
**Disclaimer:-** Essa é a terceira de 100 vezes que vou repetir: eu não sou dona dos direitos autorais sob Gundam Wing. Eu não sou sequer dona dos temas que estou usando para esses 100 fics. Sou dona apenas de um computador meia boca e de um pseudo-talento mais meia-boca ainda. Eu não lucro nada com fics. Você ainda vai ter 97 chances pra acreditar no que eu digo 8D

* * *

O começo de nossa trajetória nunca me permitiu sequer cogitar que um dia chegaríamos ao ponto em que chegamos.

Nosso primeiro encontro teve gosto de pólvora e adrenalina.

E foi tão rápido e tão inesperado, que logo tudo o que restou foi o gosto salgado de areia e de brisa vindo do mar.

Mas não demorou para que nos encontrássemos de novo.

E nosso segundo encontro teve gosto de fumaça e de pedra, de ar e de fuga e de uma rara confiança trocada num momento crítico.

Seguiram-se noites com gosto de graxa e de lua, e antes que pudesse me acostumar com a combinação, antes que tivesse tempo suficiente para aprender a saborear todas as novas sensações que a sua presença trazia consigo, nossos caminhos tomaram direções opostas.

E seguiram-se noites com gosto de silêncio que me fizeram perceber que eu não sentia tanta falta delas quanto inicialmente pensava.

Dos nossos muitos encontros seguintes, tudo o que me lembro era do gosto de metal e de suor.

E de expectativa, e medo e incerteza.

E de surpresa e de gratidão.

E de sangue e de lágrimas e finalmente de vitória.

Nosso último contato teve gosto de despedida, mas foi o suave toque amargo de desilusão em minha língua, que me fez desejar vê-lo de novo, custasse o que custasse.

E por muito tempo os dias tiveram um gosto cinza e monótono. Incompleto e imperfeito.

Nosso reencontro deu-se um ano depois, e apesar das circunstâncias menos que perfeitas, eu podia sentir uma certa eletricidade entre nós que nunca havia sido tão forte antes.

Gosto de reencontro.

E de neve, e de luta e de dor.

E novamente, vitória, ainda mais saborosa que a anterior.

Foram apenas alguns dias depois que voltei a sentir em meus lábios o saudoso gosto da surpresa. Eu jamais imaginaria que meu primeiro beijo teria gosto de bandagens e antiséptico.

E mesmo assim, eu não o teria trocado pelo mais fino e saboroso dos chocolates.

Meu segundo beijo teve um gosto rápido de timidez e incerteza, e o terceiro foi doce e duradouro como caramelo.

Assim como o quarto, o quinto, o sexto e muitos que vieram depois.

Nossa primeira briga teve gosto de tempestade, e nossa primeira reconciliação teve gosto de chuva, água pura e cristalina e terra molhada.

Nossa primeira noite juntos teve gosto de saliva e desejo, e o tom salgado da pele.

E as seguintes foram dos mais variados sabores.

Chocolate e chantilly e sorvete de flocos. Sabonete e shampoo e água gelada. Amaciante e sabão em pó e lençóis bem passados.

Assim como seus beijos.

Menta, hortelã e canela. Pasta de dente e café e leite. Grama e folhas e laranjas aquecidas pelo sol.

Os invernos passaram a ter o gosto o gosto quente do chocolate e da pipoca e da lenha estalando na fogueira da sala, e os verões o gosto de cerveja e de asfalto quente, e limonadas no fim do dia.

As manhãs de sábado tem gosto de corrida e cachorro quente no parque e as tardes de domingo tem gosto de preguiça.

As noites têm gosto de estrelas, e de braços fortes envolta do meu corpo.

Ele me surpreende a cada novo dia, abrindo meus olhos para o quão únicas as coisas são ao meu redor.

E eu tenho certeza que sem ele ao meu lado, a vida teria provavelmente não teria um gosto tão bom.


	5. 30 : Lies

**Título:** Lies and Truth

**Tema** #30 – Lies (#30 – Mentiras)  
**Gênero: **mini-angst, fluffy**  
Avisos: **mini-quase-imperceptível-e-não-importante spoiler da série  
**Wordcount:** 859  
**Disclaimer:-** Essa é a quarta de 100 vezes que vou repetir: eu não sou dona dos direitos autorais sob Gundam Wing. Eu não sou sequer dona dos temas que estou usando para esses 100 fics. Sou dona apenas de um computador meia boca e de um pseudo-talento mais meia-boca ainda. Eu não lucro nada com fics. Você ainda vai ter 96 chances pra acreditar no que eu digo 8D  
**Nota:** Eu sei que eu disse que os fics não seriam interligados, mas eu gosto de quebrar minhas próprias regras 8D  
Os temas #29 Truth, e #30 Lies, são sidefics, ou seja, o mesmo fic (ou quase) contados por 2 pontos de vista diferentes: #30.Lies é em Duo Pov, #29.Truth é em Heero Pov

* * *

Se você perguntar a qualquer pessoa que o conheça superficialmente, ou que não tenha lutado junto dele, ou ainda alguém que possua um relacionamento muito menos profundo com ele do que eu, chances são que essa pessoa lhe diga que Heero é muito honesto.

'Brutalmente honesto', parece ser a expressão favorita para defini-lo. Eu já a ouvi mais vezes do que me importei em contar.

Aparentemente, o fato de que ele pode – e frequentemente o é – ser bastante rápido e critico para dar sua opinião sobre assuntos técnicos, o classifica como uma pessoa que não apresenta quaisquer problemas em dizer a verdade, por pior que ela seja.

Se você perguntar para mim, porém, eu vou lhe afirmar com todas as letras que Heero é um grande mentiroso.

Por que é a mais pura verdade. E posso provar.

No dia em que Heero disse para mim que ia me matar, ele me resgatou de uma prisão de máxima segurança, e me carregou em seus braços para fora dela debaixo de um bombardeio.

No dia seguinte, ele me visitou no hospital e me obrigou a ficar lá, afirmando o tempo todo que não se importava com o que fosse acontecer comigo.

Naqueles tempos, sua muleta era a 'missão', e nem sempre era fácil perceber que suas palavras não estavam sequer próximas de representar a verdade sobre o que ele pensava ou sentia.

Alguns anos depois, isso mudou.

Foi quando finalmente percebi que toda vez que Heero mentia para mim, ele mostrava alguma de suas fraquezas.

Eu suspeitei de uma mentira no dia em que ele bateu na porta do meu ferro velho, dizendo que estava de passagem e precisava de um lugar para ficar por apenas alguns dias, e confirmei minha impressão, semanas depois, quando recebi uma carta que afirmava que contas de água e luz do lugar já haviam sido pagas por alguém e esse alguém não havia sido eu.

Muitos meses depois, sob circunstâncias completamente diferentes das do dia em que ele havia se mudado para o que futuramente se tornaria o primeiro de nossos lares, eu o perguntei a respeito, e ele me respondeu com um pequeno sorriso sem graça.

Ele mentiu para mim sobre os pesadelos, e sobre as noites em que acordava suando gelado, um grito mudo preso em sua garganta, e sobre a necessidade de uma alma que entendesse e que tivesse passado pelo mesmo, de algo sólido como braços envolta de sua forma, lembrando-o que o passado estava no passado.

O próprio Heero admitiu tal mentira, caminhando uma noite até meu quarto e batendo suavemente na porta, pedindo permissão para dividir comigo uma dor que eu conhecia bem.

Ele mentiu quando disse que estávamos saindo apenas como amigos e mentiu quando acariciou meu rosto, usando a desculpa de estar tirando um cílio com a ponta dos dedos.

Ele também mentiu quando o confrontei a respeito, dizendo que não sabia exatamente o que sentia.

Naquela ocasião, eu mesmo tratei de por um freio em suas palavras antes que elas progredissem para algo com potencial para nos arrastar por um limbo de incerteza e antecipação.

Seus lábios, até hoje, são muito mais verdadeiros quando não pronunciam nenhuma palavra.

Mas mesmo apesar de nossa nova proximidade, as mentiras continuaram.

Ele mentiu para mim dizendo que aquelas não eram lágrimas.

Mentiu dizendo, sempre e sempre, que as coisas estavam bem.

Ele mentiu quando não admitiu sua dor em não estar fazendo uma diferença no mundo, protegendo a paz que ele havia lutado tão duramente para alcançar.

Mentiu quando disse que estava satisfeito naquele lugar, tentando de sua forma tão peculiar, nos manter onde pensava que eu ficaria mais feliz.

Mentiras.

Não foi fácil assegurá-lo – com sussurros e toques e lábios no escuro – de que eu só ficaria feliz em algum lugar no qual ele estivesse feliz também.

Demorou anos para que eu percebesse que as suas intenções era sempre as melhores. Demorou ainda mais para que ele percebesse que eu sempre enxergava a verdade, tão clara em seus olhos e pequenos gestos onde suas palavras eram confusas e desconexas.

O fato é que depois de todo nosso tempo juntos, percebi que Heero nunca havia realmente mentido para mim.

Ele mentia apenas para si mesmo. Em sua ânsia de manter as coisas sob controle e no caminho que ele considerava o mais seguro, ele tentava se convencer. Ansiava em transformar suas próprias mentiras em verdades.

Pouco a pouco, eu o ensinei que apenas dizer as palavras, não era o suficiente para torná-las verdadeiras, e trilhamos juntos um caminho longo e doloroso no qual aprendemos a falar abertamente sobre nossos medos, expectativas, inseguranças e sentimentos.

Mentiras, mentiras, verdades, verdades. Elas se confundem ás vezes.

De uma coisa, todavia, eu tinha certeza absoluta.

Todas às vezes nas quais Heero havia me agraciado com provas do quanto ele me amava, elas haviam sido infinitamente verdadeiras.

Reais como suas mãos em meu peito, como sua respiração em meu rosto, como seu cabelo em minhas mãos, e seus olhos suplicando para que os meus enxergasse além do que os lábios diziam.

Verdades.

Elas me lembram do que existe de mais importante entre nós dois.


	6. 29: Truth

**Título:** Truth and Lies

**Tema** #29 – Truth (#29 – Verdade)  
**Gênero: **mini-angst, fluffy**  
Avisos: **mini-quase-imperceptível-e-não-importante spoiler da série  
**Wordcount:** 885  
**Disclaimer:-** Essa é a quinta de 100 vezes que vou repetir: eu não sou dona dos direitos autorais sob Gundam Wing. Eu não sou sequer dona dos temas que estou usando para esses 100 fics. Sou dona apenas de um computador meia boca e de um pseudo-talento mais meia-boca ainda. Eu não lucro nada com fics. Você ainda vai ter 95 chances pra acreditar no que eu digo 8D  
**Nota:** Eu sei que eu disse que os fics não seriam interligados, mas eu gosto de quebrar minhas próprias regras 8D  
Os temas #29 Truth, e #30 Lies, são sidefics, ou seja, o mesmo fic (ou quase) contados por 2 pontos de vista diferentes: #30.Lies é em Duo Pov, #29.Truth é em Heero Pov.

* * *

Foi em uma conversa casual com Quatre, enquanto ainda estávamos a bordo do Peacemillion, que ele havia me contado, com humor, que na primeira vez em que ele e Duo haviam conversado, o piloto do Gundam Deathscythe havia lhe dito:

'Eu posso correr e me esconder, mas eu nunca minto.'

Naquele dia, ditas daquela maneira, essas palavras não tiveram nenhuma impressão em mim.

Apesar de achar levemente curioso que uma pessoa se apresentasse dessa forma, a verdade é que no fundo, eu duvidava que suas palavras realmente tivessem algum significado muito profundo.

Eu não sabia que demoraria pouquíssimo tempo para que eu descobrisse que Duo Maxwell levava seu lema extremamente a sério.

Foi por falar a verdade que ele foi torturado e quase morto. E por falar a verdade que ele entregou sua vida em minhas mãos naquela cela, para que fizesse com ela o que achasse mais apropriado.

Foi uma das razões que me fez perceber que eu tinha que salvá-lo custasse o que fosse necessário.

Foi o que me fez mandar que ele ficasse no hospital em recuperação no dia seguinte. Ou assim eu queria acreditar naquela altura dos acontecimentos.

Anos depois, as coisas mudaram.

Foi quando percebi que apesar de Duo nunca mentir, isso não significava que ele não manipulasse a verdade da maneira que achasse que deveria.

Quando me juntei a ele em seu ferro velho, meses depois de acompanhar seus passos e presença à distância, eu suspeitava que os negócios não estivessem exatamente bem. No primeiro mês em que passamos dividindo o mesmo teto, fiz questão de pagar as contas de água e de luz, afinal, Duo havia me acolhido em seu lar e eu me recusava a agir como um carrapato de seus recursos.

Além disso, eu sabia que a ajuda era bem vinda.

Demorou meses para que, com minha ajuda e depois do desenvolvimento de um sistema completamente novo de separação e classificação dos metais que tínhamos espalhados pelo quintal, conseguíssemos fazer o negócio lucrar.

E quando sugeri que comprássemos uma televisão e sofás novos, Duo concordou que não seria ruim ceder um pouco em prol de alguns luxos.

Mas nunca admitiu que não tivesse possuído uma tevê até aquele momento por falta de dinheiro.

Ele concordou comigo que conforme os meses passavam, a vida parecia melhorar de maneira gradual.

Mas nunca admitiu que precisasse desesperadamente de ajuda quando eu havia aparecido em sua porta.

Ele concordou com minha sugestão de que saíssemos para jantar, mas nunca explicou os motivos para o banho longo, a camisa passada, os sapatos brilhantes, e os cabelos soltos.

Foi através de silêncio que ele fez questão que eu soubesse de sua extrema frustração diante da minha timidez e insegurança. Foi com suas mãos em meu rosto e sua respiração em minha boca que ele me falou de reciprocidade e de futuro.

Nunca antes, ele havia sido tão honesto comigo.

Seus lábios, até hoje, preenchem com perfeição as lacunas que suas palavras insistem em não completar.

Ele nunca explicou as cicatrizes em seus pulsos. Acidente de trabalho, ele dizia.

Nunca explicou as noites em claro, olhando para o teto, acariciando meu cabelo e suspirando longamente. Insônia.

Nunca apontou dedos ou me acusou por não querer ficar ali para sempre.

Mesmo que eu soubesse que só amor não fosse exatamente o suficiente para preencher nossas vidas.

Omissões. Meias-verdades.

Foi o brilho em seus olhos focados nos meus – firmes e certos, sem qualquer hesitação ou dúvida - que esfregaram em minha face o fato incontestável de que a minha insatisfação estava corroendo-o aos poucos, comendo sua felicidade pelos cantos como um inseto lento e venenoso.

E começamos uma nova vida juntos.

Levou anos para que eu entendesse que ele não escondia coisas por não confiar em mim. Demorou ainda mais para que ele percebesse que eu enxergava a verdade por trás de suas meias palavras.

Sua boca pode falar de braveza e coragem, mas seus olhos me falam de vulnerabilidades e incertezas. De súplicas para que eu cave mais fundo, e perceba que por mais simples que as coisas ao nosso redor pareçam... Elas contêm muito mais por trás de suas fachadas.

Duo não percebe que usa a verdade como uma âncora para manter-se em terra firme. Nunca passou por sua cabeça que a areia onde se fincar é tão, ou mais importante para que alguém consiga manter-se de pé.

Pouco a pouco, eu o ensinei que revelar mais do que o superficial não era um defeito ou algo ruim. Ele permitiu que eu passasse pelas diversas camadas de suas defesas erguidas durante anos e descobrisse lentamente, todas as verdades por detrás de suas meias-palavras.

Verdades, verdades, mentiras, mentiras. Elas podem ser a mesma coisa se bem manipuladas.

De uma coisa, todavia, eu sempre tive absoluta certeza.

Todas às vezes nas quais Duo havia me dito três palavras muito simples, que juntas faziam todo o sentido do mundo para mim, elas haviam sido ditas sem qualquer reserva.

Sem segredos, sem explicações longas que não tinham grande significado, sem sorrisos largos demais mostrando muitos dentes, e sem pupilas que sorrateiramente buscavam as paredes ao invés dos meus olhos.

Três palavras infinitamente sinceras.

Mentiras.

Elas apenas me lembram de tudo aquilo que nunca será tão grande ou importante quanto o que cresceu e existe entre nós dois.


	7. 43 : Joke

**Título:** 0800

**Tema** #43 Joke (#43– Piada )  
**Gênero: **FLUFFY dos mais descarados 8D**  
Avisos: **Nem unzinho sequer  
**Wordcount:** 1.206  
**Disclaimer:-** Essa é a sexta de 100 vezes que vou repetir: eu não sou dona dos direitos autorais sob Gundam Wing. Eu não sou sequer dona dos temas que estou usando para esses 100 fics. Sou dona apenas de um computador meia boca e de um pseudo-talento mais meia-boca ainda. Eu não lucro nada com fics. Você ainda vai ter 94 chances pra acreditar no que eu digo 8D

* * *

Quando concordei em dividir um apartamento com Duo Maxwell, eu sabia no que estava me metendo. Sabia que estava incluindo meu nome na lista de pessoas que ele infernizaria com a maior freqüência possível com suas brincadeiras, sarcasmos, piadas e gozações.

Diabos, eu praticamente me promovi direito para o topo da lista.

Mas por tudo o que Duo conservou da máscara de 'bobo-da-corte' que ele costumava usar durante a guerra, ele ainda é um companheiro de quarto surpreendentemente agradável.

'Surpreendente', sendo a palavra-chave nesse caso.

Nunca vou esquecer minha própria surpresa quando, durante uma pausa em uma missão fora do país, liguei para o número de nosso apartamento e percebi que Duo havia mudado a mensagem na secretária eletrônica.

A saudação agora dizia: 'Você ligou para o número errado. Se desejar falar com Duo Maxwell ou Heero Yuy ligue para 0800-Preventers-Quentes. Para falar diretamente com Duo, ligue 0800-Shinigami e disque 02. Para falar diretamente com Heero, ligue 0800-Autodestruição e disque 01. Obrigado.'

'DUO!', vociferei contra meu pobre fone, esquecendo por um momento que ele não estava do outro lado da linha uma vez que eu tinha sido atendido pelo recado ultrajante na secretária, 'Que tipo de brincadeira é essa? Apague esse recado ainda hoje, está me ouvindo?'.

Respirei fundo por um momento. Gritar com Duo, mesmo que através de recados, nunca costumava ter efeitos muito bons. Resolvi reformular minhas palavras.

'Vou ligar de novo amanhã, e se a secretária pegar meu recado é melhor que seja um recado diferente ou omae o korosu'. E desliguei.

Certo, revendo a situação agora, talvez não tenha sido o melhor exemplo de reformulação de palavras de toda história, mas ao menos tentei.

Demorou um dia para que eu conseguisse tempo para ligar de novo. E para minha surpresa, realmente havia um novo recado na secretária.

'Você ligou para o manicômio. Para apoio para loucura induzida por Zero System, disque quatro. Para dicas sobre empregos alternativos para ex-palhaços, disque 03. Para obter ajuda para comportamento obsessivo-compulsivo por justiça, disque 05. Para entregas de tratamento de choque a domicílio, deixe seu recado após o bip.'

Olhei para o fone seguro em minha mão pela segunda vez em dois dias imaginando o que tinha feito de tão ruim ao objeto inanimado para estar recebendo tal castigo. Resolvi gravar uma mensagem resposta, mesmo sabendo que seria provavelmente inútil.

'Muito engraçado. Imagino que os outros rapazes estejam ligando bastante. Nós vamos conversar sobre isso amanhã quando eu voltar para casa, Duo. Esteja preparado'

Desliguei o telefone, apesar de tudo, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Voltei de minha missão no dia seguinte e fui recepcionado por um apartamento vazio.

Havia,porém, uma folha de papel amarela que eu reconhecia como sendo da papelaria oficial dos Preventes presa a geladeira com um imã em forma de foice.

'Heero,  
Sinto muito não estar em casa para recepcioná-lo e receber o sermão do ano por aquela brincadeirinha inofensiva com a secretária eletrônica. Quem sabe numa próxima?  
Sai de férias para um destino desconhecido, mas volto em cinco dias. Ligarei quando for possível, mas não posso garantir muito contato. Meu celular não costuma pegar bem na beira da piscina.  
Falando em ligar, a secretária tem um recado novo. Eu checaria se fosse você.

Duo.'

'Sair em férias' era seu codenome para missão, e 'destino desconhecido', bem, significava exatamente isso. Provavelmente Duo estaria incomunicável pelos próximos cinco dias.

Percebi que graças aos dez dias de missão que eu mesmo tinha acabado de concluir, quando ele finalmente voltasse para casa, já teria passado quase meio mês desde a última vez em que tínhamos nos visto.

Balancei a cabeça tentando me livrar desse pensamento, e com um suspiro pronto nos lábios, chequei o recado da secretária eletrônica.

'Você ligou para a funerária "Você é o próximo". Você mata, nós enterramos. Para atendimento sigiloso, disque oito. Para caixões aveludados, disque nove. Para serviço de cremagem disque dez e acenda um fósforo. Se você for Heero Yuy, não me mate quando ouvir esse recado.'

Não consegui conter uma breve gargalhada. Duo realmente não tinha jeito.

Antes de dormir, retirei o recado da porta da geladeira, dobrando-o cuidadosamente e colocando-o debaixo do telefone.

Foi o amarelo do papel que, no dia seguinte me fez perceber que havia um recado novo na secretária.

'Yuy, eu não acredito que você não mudou esse recado ridículo. Eu esperava mais de você, sinceramente. Vou escrever nosso número de telefone nas paredes de cada banheiro público pelo qual passar, então recomendo que você mude esse recado ainda hoje. Bye-bye'.

Foi minutos depois de ter regravado o recado na secretária e rir de minha própria idiotice que percebi que Duo talvez estivesse passando parte de sua espontaneidade para mim.

De toda forma, agora era tarde, e dois podiam jogar esse jogo.

Quando Duo ligou naquela tarde, resisti ao impulso de atender e deixei que ele ouvisse o novo recado.

'Você ligou para a linha quente dos Preventes', ouvi minha própria voz monótona dizer, 'Desculpe-nos, todos os nossos atendentes estão ocupados no momento. Para atendimento preferencial, ligue para 3526-7137'

Esperei o sinal e foi surpreendido pelo som da risada de Duo do outro lado da linha.

Deuses, eu sentia falta daquela risada.

'Nada mal para um amador, Yuy. Eu espero que ninguém ligue para esse número por que meu celular está desligado dentro de uma gaveta em meu quarto, e a caixa de mensagens dele não é muito grande. Torcerei para que ele suporte o imenso contingente de ligações que vai receber nos próximos dias. Câmbio e desligo'

Nos três dias que se seguiram antes que ele retornasse, eu e Duo nos engajamos em um interessante jogo de pega-pega telefônico.

Eu mudava as mensagens todos os dias e ele me deixava recados esdrúxulos.

Um dia antes de sua chegada, porém, me encontrei repentinamente ansioso para atender ao telefone e realmente falar com ele. Por mais que estivéssemos nos divertindo falando apenas através de recados, eu sentia falta de realmente falar com ele. De sentar ao seu lado em nosso sofá e...passar tempo juntos.

Ao mesmo tempo, eu não queria estragar essa nossa nova e estranha – por falta de palavra melhor – ligação.

Culpo esse humor repentino e inesperado pelo recado que gravei naquela noite.

Foi com uma ponta de hesitação que deixei meu telefone tocar cinco, seis, sete vezes até que a secretária atendesse.

'Você ligou para a residência de Heero Yuy e Duo Maxwell. Se você for um amigo ou vendedor, saiba que esse recado não é direcionado para você. Se você for um agente em missão que esteja prestes a voltar saiba...que eu sinto muito a sua falta.'

Prendi minha respiração quando ouvi o som do bip, e esperei.

O outro lado ficou em silêncio por um longo momento e me perguntei se talvez algum vendedor realmente tivesse ligado para nosso número e ficado confuso com o recado.

Foi quando ouvi uma voz suave e esperançosa, sussurrando como se não pudesse acreditar em suas próprias palavras.

'Eu também sinto. Estou voltando para casa, Heero.'

Deixei que minha mão finalmente alcançasse o fone pela primeira vez em cinco dias e levasse o objeto ao meu ouvido.

Minha resposta foi um sussurro igualmente esperançoso, acompanhado de um pequeno sorriso.

'Eu estou te esperando. '


	8. 83: Sushi

**Título:** Sushiman  
**Tema:** #83 Sushi  
**Gênero: **humor**  
Avisos: **AU (finalmente 8D)  
**Wordcount:** 947  
**Disclaimer:-** Essa é a sétima de 100 vezes que vou repetir: eu não sou dona dos direitos autorais sob Gundam Wing. Eu não sou sequer dona dos temas que estou usando para esses 100 fics. Sou dona apenas de um computador meia boca e de um pseudo-talento mais meia-boca ainda. Eu não lucro nada com fics. Você ainda vai ter 93 chances pra acreditar no que eu digo 8D

* * *

'Duo, eu não acredito', meu amigo loiro falou, divertimento claro em seus grandes olhos verdes. 

'Eu não sei por que você está tão surpreso, Quatre,' respondi, coçando o topo de minha cabeça em um gesto um pouco...sem jeito. 'Eu certamente não sou a primeira e nem a última pessoa que nunca provou uma coisa dessas na vida.'

'Claro, eu até posso concordar com isso,' ele respondeu diplomaticamente, 'acontece que você é sempre tão...corajoso, que jamais havia me ocorrido que você tivesse medo de...de comida.'

'Eu NÃO tenho medo de comida!', afirmei indignado.

'Ahhhh você tem sim. Você tem medo de peixe', ele explodiu em risadas.

Senti um certo calor subindo até meu rosto . 'Eu não tenho medo de peixe, ok? Eu só...não vejo razão em comer peixe CRU quando posso perfeitamente comer ele bem cozidinho ou frito ou em qualquer outras vinte maneiras na qual ele pode ser preparado sem que tenha que ser CRU.'

'Você não vê razão?', ele perguntou entre pequenos risos. 'Eu tenho uma: É gostoso.'

'Peixe frito também', respondi, cruzando os braços na frente do peito como uma criança teimosa e mal-criada.

'É saúdavel', ele insistiu.

'Eu pareço doente pra você?', retruquei sarcasticamente.

'É totalmente diferente de qualquer outra coisa que você já tenha comido antes e Duuuuuuuuooooo, por que você esta sendo tão teimoso com isso? A sua vida precisa de mais aventura! Eu garanto que você vai gostar'. Quatre agora tinha aquele brilho entusiasmado nos olhos, brilho que eu sabia por experiência própria que nunca me colocava nas melhores das situações.

'Eu vou te levar pra experimentar HOJE!', ele afirmou em um tom que me dizia que ele seria insistente.

'Mas Quaaaaaaaatreee', respondi, usando seu truque de esticar as vogais do nome de maneira resmungona, 'Eu não quero! Eu tenho nojo de coisas cruas. E se o peixe acordar e me morder?'

Seus olhos rolaram ligeiramente nas órbitas. 'Vê-se que você sabe MUITO sobre sushi.'

'Sabendo muito ou sabendo pouco a minha resposta ainda é não.'

'Eu pago!', ele ofereceu, e eu podia jurar que suas sobrancelhas subiram e desceram algumas vezes em uma velocidade quase imperceptível.

'Você joga sujo, Quatre Winner', afirmei cruzando os braços novamente, 'Você sabe que eu tenho uma regra pessoal contra recusar comida de graça.'

'Eu sei.', ele respondeu, pegando em minha mão e me arrastando a caminho de...algum lugar. 'E a propósito, eu nunca disse que jogava limpo.'

'Riquinho insistente', falei em tom de brincadeira. Quatre apenas riu divertido e continuou a me guiar até o – eu imaginava – restaurante de...eww...sushi.

Quando chegamos ao lugar – um local grande, iluminado por lâmpadas dentro de grandes bolas de papel – a hostess do local se curvou levemente e lançou um sorriso em nossa direção.

'Boa tarde, Sr. Winner. A mesma mesa de sempre?'

'Obrigado, Aya, mas não. Hoje nós vamos comer no balcão', ele respondeu.

'Muito bem. Sigam-me', a hostess falou educadamente, nos encaminhando até um longo balcão localizado na frente de...um monte de peixes. Eu já podia sentir meu estômago contorcendo.

'Quatre, eu acho que...' , comecei, apenas para ser interrompido pela chegada de uma pessoa do outro lado do balcão.

'Olá Heero.', meu amigo cumprimentou, e isso fez meus olhos irem na direção da nova figura e... pararem por ali mesmo.

Heero era...bem, digamos apenas que meu estômago se contorceu por razões que nada tinham a ver com comida.

'Boa tarde, Quatre', Heero respondeu com um pequeno aceno de sua cabeça. ' Vai levar para viagem hoje?'

'Não, nada disso', o loiro respondeu, ' hoje eu trouxe meu amigo Duo para comer comigo e achei que seria,' e nesse momento ele fez uma pequena pausa olhando em minha direção, 'interessante se ele visse como sushi é feito.'

Heero finalmente virou seu olhar em minha direção e senti o calor subir ao rosto de novo. Ele tinha olhos azuis! Um japonês...de olhos azuis.

Ele acenou levemente com a cabeça e deixou que seu olhar pousasse sobre mim um segundo a mais do que o estritamente necessário. Com um pequeno sorriso, ele voltou-se para Quatre. 'Alguma razão especial para isso?'

Meu amigo apenas riu, o cretino.

'É sua primeira vez comendo sushi, Duo?', Heero perguntou gentilmente.

Comecei a concordar com a cabeça até lembrar que podia falar. Tossi algumas vezes para garantir que minha voz não saísse fina. 'Sim, é a minha primeira vez.'.

Quatre tossiu com um som extremamente parecido com a palavra 'virgem'.

'Não se preocupe.', ele continuou com um pequeno sorriso, e por tudo o que eu sei ele podia estar falando sobre as propriedades venenosas do prato e eu comeria qualquer coisa que ele me servisse mesmo assim. ' Eu tenho um bom faro para saber o que as pessoas gostam. Eu vou preparar algo especial para você.'

E com isso ele caminhou até uma porta do outro lado do balcão e desapareceu.

Olhei para Quatre com um olhar que, com toda certeza, entregava os meus pensamentos a respeito do traseiro – perfeito – que havíamos acabado de ver.

'Quem é ele?', perguntei, sem conseguir evitar o sorriso bobo.

'Heero?', Quatre indagou, olhando para unhas de uma mão fingindo não ter o menor interesse naquela conversa. 'Heero é o sushiman', ele respondeu, dando especial ênfase na palavra 'sushi'.

'Sushiman? Isso quer dizer que ele...que é ele que...ele vai?', perguntei, dando um show de dicção.

'Ah sim,' Quatre concordou com aquele mesmo sorriso de antes, aquele que eu sabia que geralmente me colocava em situações difíceis...ou situações muito boas. 'Eu falei que você ia gostar de sushi.'

Heero escolheu esse momento para aparecer com um peixe em uma mão e uma faca na outra.

E conclui que talvez, só talvez, eu pudesse aprender a gostar de peixe cru.


	9. 77 : Organize

**Título:** Memórias  
**Tema** #77 Organize (#77 – Organizar)  
**Gênero: **fluffy (por que ninguém espera isso de mim né? 8D)**  
Avisos: **um spoilerzinho muito bobo quase inexistente  
**Wordcount:** 876  
**Disclaimer:-** Essa é a oitava de 100 vezes que vou repetir: eu não sou dona dos direitos autorais sob Gundam Wing. Eu não sou sequer dona dos temas que estou usando para esses 100 fics. Sou dona apenas de um computador meia boca e de um pseudo-talento mais meia-boca ainda. Eu não lucro nada com fics. Você ainda vai ter 92 chances pra acreditar no que eu digo 8D

* * *

'Heero, você se lembra de termos jogado tênis alguma vez na vida?', Duo me perguntou, voz um pouco abafada.

Pensei por alguns segundos antes de responder. 'Não. Não que eu me lembre'.

'É. Eu também não me lembro', ele continuou, tirando a cabeça de dentro do armário e trazendo duas raquetes em uma mão. 'Então por que diabos temos isso?'

'Eu não faço idéia', respondi, voltando minha atenção para uma caixa cheia de enfeites de natal. 'Aparentemente nós temos muita coisa guardada sem que haja uma boa razão pra isso.'

'Negativo, Heero', meu parceiro discordou, jogando o par de raquetes e uma embalagem com três bolas de tênis dentro de um grande saco preto no chão do cômodo, 'tudo o que nós guardamos tem, ou teve em algum momento, um motivo para estar guardado'.

'É mesmo?', respondi em tom sarcástico, rodando uma camiseta cor de rosa pelo colarinho com um dedo e levantando uma sobrancelha inquisitória.

'Ok, algumas coisas são só lixo', ele deu de ombros, e virou novamente para olhar dentro do armário. 'Mas o que quero dizer é que algumas coisas são guardadas por que elas contém...memórias, entende?', ele concluiu, jogando um pijama com estampa de urso polar para trás que acertou o saco preto em cheio sem que ele sequer olhasse em sua direção.

'Acho que sim', respondi distraidamente, tirando mais algumas caixas de dentro de um dos armários mais altos.

A maioria delas não tinha qualquer identificação e esse detalhe fazia a tarefa de organizar e separar o que era útil do que não era ainda mais demorada.

Tive meu suspiro de resignação ao descobrir que a primeira das caixas continha uma quantidade indecente de calcinhas – 'Se os seus colegas de trabalho acham mesmo que o seu 'noivO' vai usar uma coisa dessas é melhor pensarem de novo, amigão', Duo havia dito na época – interrompido.

'A-ha,' meu companheiro falou em tom de triunfo, 'eu acho que isso aqui ilustra bem o meu ponto de vista.'

'O que?', perguntei, virando apenas para dar de cara com Duo tirando um traje...estranhamente familiar, de dentro de uma caixa. 'Isso é...?', perguntei surpreso.

'Sim. São nossos uniformes de escola.' , ele disse, sorrindo um sorriso que eu conhecia bem na direção do traje.

'Por que você guardou isso?', indaguei, sem entender bem a razão para o uso _daquele_ sorriso naquela situação.

'Ah, por nenhuma razão em especial', Duo respondeu, e seus olhos buscaram os meus com uma intensidade que eu também conhecia bem, e o sorriso alargou-se.

'Duo...', comecei confuso, não compreendendo bem o por que _daquele_ brilho em seus olhos em pleno um momento tão...pouco romântico.

'Bom', ele respondeu, pegando a gravata do uniforme e aproximando-se de mim. Ele passou a gravata envolta de meu pescoço e segurou o local onde o laço costumava ficar. 'Você ficava muuuuuuuito gostoso de uniforme, Heero', ele cochichou em meu ouvido, seu tom de voz levemente rouco.

Senti um calor subir até meu rosto e coloquei uma mão em sua cintura. 'É mesmo?'

'Hmmm-hmmm'. E com isso Duo jogou os braços sobre meus ombros e aproximou-se para o que teria sido um beijo muito quente...

...se seu movimento repentino não tivesse me feito perder o equilíbrio. O que resultou na queda de ambos sobre as caixas que eu ainda não tinha aberto no chão.

Uma delas abriu-se, e seu conteúdo espalhou-se pelo carpete como confete.

Um confete feito com minhas memórias.

'Heero?', meu parceiro falou surpreso, movendo-se para sentar, e me ajudando a fazer o mesmo. 'O que é tudo isso?', ele perguntou, recolhendo um dos recortes delicadamente do chão, como se estivesse segurando algo precioso e muito frágil.

'Isso são...', tive que engolir algumas vezes antes de conseguir dizer as palavras, 'são recortes de jornal do tempo da guerra.', expliquei. 'Naquele tempo eu guardava essas notícias sempre que tinha acesso a jornais por quê...por quê...'.

Meus dedos encontraram um recorte com a foto de Duo sendo carregado brutalmente por dois guardas, seu rosto abaixado e com marcas de agressão. 'A manchete dizia: Terrorista perigoso capturado. '

Uma mão capturou a minha e dedos quentes fecharam-se sobre os meus. Olhei para cima e encontrei os olhos de meu parceiro em mim, compreensão brilhando em sua expressão.

'Eu sei', ele disse simplesmente, e eu tinha certeza absoluta de que ele realmente sabia.

Seus lábios buscaram os meus com suavidade e deixei que meus olhos fechassem-se. Quando nos separamos, Duo colou sua testa com a minha.

'Tudo o que guardamos tem um motivo para estar guardado, lembra?', ele sussurrou.

'Sim, é verdade', respondi com um sorriso, 'eu lembro'.

'E eu ainda lembro como você ficava uma delícia naquele uniforme', ele completou, um pouco de seu humor de antes claramente voltando para sua voz.

Não pude evitar a risada que escapou meus lábios. 'Se eu me lembro direito, você também ficava muito bem.'

'Acha mesmo?', ele perguntou divertido. 'Será que eles ainda servem?'

'Duvido', respondi com sinceridade, lhe dando um olhar faminto de cima abaixo como justificativa para minha opinião.

'Bem, eu acho que vou ter que refrescar sua memória então', ele falou, e _aquele_ sorriso voltou para seus lábios como se nunca tivesse saído dali.

Eu sorri de volta.

Com Duo mesmo as memórias mais simples valiam a pena ser guardadas.


	10. 06 : Sunset

**Título:** Começos

**Tema** #06 Sunset (#06 Pôr-do-sol)  
**Gênero: **errrr...mini-angst fluffestico? OO**  
Avisos: **AU (de novo, de novo 8D)  
**Wordcount:** 948  
**Disclaimer:-** Essa é a nona de 100 vezes que vou repetir: eu não sou dona dos direitos autorais sob Gundam Wing. Eu não sou sequer dona dos temas que estou usando para esses 100 fics. Sou dona apenas de um computador meia boca e de um pseudo-talento mais meia-boca ainda. Eu não lucro nada com fics. Você ainda vai ter 91 chances pra acreditar no que eu digo 8D

* * *

'Esse lugar está ocupado?', uma voz soou ao meu lado invadindo meus pensamentos e fazendo com que eu olhasse em sua direção.

'Não, não está. Fique à vontade.', respondi, voltando meus olhos para a vista a minha frente. Durante essa hora do dia as coisas aconteciam muito rapidamente no céu. Um piscar de olhos mais longo era o suficiente para que você perdesse detalhes, e mesmo que eu já tivesse assistido aquela cena pelo menos uma centena de vezes, não queria perder nenhum detalhe.

'Eu notei que você está sempre aqui a essa mesma hora do dia', o rapaz ao meu lado falou. Era uma afirmação e não uma pergunta.

'Sim', respondi distraidamente, meus olhos não abandonando a cena a minha frente em prol de olhar para meu agora acompanhante. 'Você também esta sempre por aqui a essa hora. Eu já te vi antes.', completei.

'Fico feliz que você tenha notado,' ele falou, e o sorriso em sua voz atraiu meus olhos para seu rosto por alguns momentos. Ele tinha um sorriso refrescantemente sincero em suas feições, como se estivesse realmente feliz. 'Você parece sempre tão concentrado. Ninguém jamais imaginaria que você sequer tem idéia do que esta acontecendo ao seu redor enquanto você está assistindo ao pôr-do-sol.'

'Essa é a idéia', falei com simplicidade, deixando que meus olhos retornassem, novamente, aos tons de amarelo e laranja no horizonte.

'Se você não se importa que eu pergunte,' o rapaz indagou, 'o que o pôr-do-sol tem de tão importante que você não pode olhar para qualquer outra coisa quando ele está acontecendo?'

'O fim,' respondi.

'O fim?', ele repetiu minhas palavras em tom de pergunta, 'O fim do que?'

'O fim de mais um dia', expliquei. 'Quando os últimos raios dourados sumirem na linha do horizonte, significa que o dia acabou.'

Deixei que meus olhos fossem em sua direção e estes encontraram os seus, atentos a cada uma de minhas palavras.

Talvez tenha sido essa atenção tão intensa e indivisa que fez com que eu revelasse o que lhe disse em seguida.

Talvez tenha sido outra coisa.

'Eu sempre passo por esse lugar quando estou voltando do trabalho para casa, mas durante muito tempo eu não olhava para nada ao meu redor a não ser a rua a minha frente. Foi em um dia qualquer, alguns meses atrás, quando olhei para o horizonte por mero acaso e percebi exatamente o que eu havia perdido durante tanto tempo, que resolvi que pararia aqui, todos os dias, na minha volta para casa, apenas para observar os últimos suspiros de vida do dia.'

Fiz uma pequena pausa, meus olhos voltando para o céu e percebendo que agora o sol estava mais baixo do que estivera alguns momentos atrás. Tudo bem, eu não havia perdido os momentos finais. 'Quando o sol se põe, eu posso voltar para casa tendo certeza de que tudo acabou.'

'Entendo',o estranho ao meu lado falou, seu rosto virando na mesma direção do meu. 'Você para aqui quando volta para casa, mas não para aqui quando vai para o trabalho não é?'

'Não', respondi, 'quando estou indo para o trabalho, eu pego o metrô'.

'Você perde o nascer do sol.', ele falou com um sorriso, 'é um espetáculo tão maravilhoso quanto esse que estamos vendo agora. É mais um item que você pode adicionar a sua lista de coisas que você perdeu por não olhar a sua volta.'

'Não é isso', interrompi com um sorriso sem humor, 'o pôr-do-sol em si, não me interessa tanto', expliquei. 'O que interessa, é que o dia tenha chego ao seu fim.'

'Mas isso não é nada bom', ele falou em um tom levemente preocupado, e imaginei que suas sobrancelhas estivessem curvadas entre os olhos em uma expressão de desaprovação que não me atrevi a conferir. 'Ninguém deveria querer tanto assim ver o fim do dia.'

'Por que não?', respondi com sinceridade, 'O pôr-do-sol é como...o último espetáculo do dia. Se ele não te ofereceu nada de bom, pelo menos te resta a chance de observar o seu fim.'

'Entendo', ele falou novamente, dessa vez com um pequeno suspiro, e eu duvidei que ele realmente entendesse.

'Eu acho', ele continuou, me surpreendendo um pouco por ainda estar tentando tirar alguma lógica de minhas palavras amargas, 'que o que você precisa é de um pouco de otimismo. '

Meus olhos voltaram-se, confusos para seu rosto.

'Você sabe por que eu venho ver o pôr-do-sol?', ele perguntou sem realmente esperar por uma resposta. 'Por que é um começo. É uma nova chance.'

'Começo?', perguntei confuso.

'Sim', ele continuou, e seus olhos brilharam com o brilho de alguém que tem certeza e fé absoluta no que está falando. 'É uma nova oportunidade que se apresenta para você. Talvez hoje, você encontre algo maravilhosamente inesperado quando estiver assistindo o pôr-do-sol. Talvez hoje, você dê um passo a mais para alcançar essa coisa. Talvez, só talvez, com um pouquinho de sorte, hoje seja o dia em que você vai reunir toda sua coragem e chegar onde você tem tentado chegar a dias.'

Eu apenas continuei a observá-lo, vendo o sorriso abrir-se em seu rosto, brilhante como a última linha dourada que cobre o horizonte antes de desaparecer por completo.

'Todo fim, também é um novo começo, não acha?', ele falou com uma piscadela, e me vi repentinamente espelhando seu sorriso.

'Eu sou Duo Maxwell', ele estendeu sua mão em minha direção.

'Eu sou Heero Yuy', respondi.

'É um prazer assistir ao fim do dia com você hoje, Heero,' ele disse, e naquele momento, vi um brilho de algo muito verdadeiro em suas palavras.

O sol se pôs sinalizando o fim de mais um dia.

E do nosso começo.


	11. 71: Aim

**Título:** Mira

**Tema** #71 Aim (#71 Mira)  
**Gênero: **ROMANCE (e dos bem doces chupa os dedos)  
**Avisos:** Um spoiler considerável da série  
**Wordcount:** 918  
**Disclaimer:-** Essa é a décima de 100 vezes que vou repetir: eu não sou dona dos direitos autorais sob Gundam Wing. Eu não sou sequer dona dos temas que estou usando para esses 100 fics. Sou dona apenas de um computador meia boca e de um pseudo-talento mais meia-boca ainda. Eu não lucro nada com fics. Você ainda vai ter 90 chances pra acreditar no que eu digo 8D

* * *

'Hmmmmmm... mais forte', falei em um suspiro, minha voz levemente abafada pelo travesseiro sob meu rosto.

Duo obedientemente atendeu ao meu pedido, colocando mais força em seus movimentos.

'Hmmm, isso! Aí mesmo...aaaahhh', exclamei em um quase gemido, encorajando-o a continuar aquela deliciosa tortura.

'Nossa Heero, você está tão tenso', Duo falou de seu lugar, sentado sobre a parte de trás de minhas coxas, suas mãos massageando a parte de cima de minhas costas sem cessar. 'Já fazia um bom tempo que eu não te via assim.'

'Foi uma semana... longa', respondi com um suspiro, ' e você não estava por perto para...hmmm...trabalhar suas mãos mágicas em cima das minhas tensões.', terminei com mais um gemido quando ele apertou um músculo especialmente tenso, próximo ao pescoço.

'Só minhas mãos?', ele perguntou com um sorriso que apesar de minha posição – deitado de barriga para baixo, com seu peso sobre minhas pernas e costas – não permitir que eu visse, eu sabia estar lá.

Respondi colocando minhas mãos em suas coxas e puxando-o alguns centímetros para cima sobre as minhas, fazendo com que ele sentasse sobre meu traseiro. Uma vez satisfeito com sua nova posição, mexi meus quadris de forma a responder sua pergunta sem dizer uma palavra sequer. 'O que você acha?' provoquei com a voz já levemente rouca.

Ele abaixou-se, mãos firmemente apoiadas em meus ombros, fazendo com que seu peito entrasse completamente em contato com minhas costas e arrancando um longo suspiro de mim.

'Eu acho...', ele sussurrou sedutoramente em uma orelha, seus lábios encostando levemente em minha pele, e meus olhos fecharam-se, perdendo-se em sensações.

'Eu acho...' ele repetiu, e quando eu esperava ansiosamente que sua língua resolvesse passar por minha orelha, meus olhos se abriram repentinamente por conta de uma outra sensação, uma completamente diferente do que o que eu esperava.

E em uma parte do corpo que eu não esperava, também.

'Eu acho que você precisa se comportar, Preventer Yuy', Duo finalmente concluiu, batendo em meu traseiro uma segunda vez, como que para pontuar suas palavras. Não pude conter o riso diante de suas ações, e ele beijou meu ombro suavemente.

'Você realmente precisa dessa massagem agora', ele falou em um tom cheio de afeição. 'Mais tarde, podemos checar os meus outros poderes mágicos', ele terminou com um tom decididamente carregado de segundas intenções.

'Hmmmm, ok,ok' concordei divertido, relaxando sob suas mãos e tratando de aproveitar cada minuto de seus cuidados com meu corpo.

Duo massageou meu pescoço e ombros, e toda a extensão de minhas costas, mostrando satisfação ao sentir um músculo menos tenso ou ao arrancar sons de meus lábios.

Suas mãos desciam por meus braços quando seus dedos pararam, acariciando um único pedaço.

'O que foi?', perguntei, virando meu rosto para o local onde seus dedos estavam estacionados, olhando para a cicatriz que eu sabia estar ali.

'Quando eu...', ele fez uma pausa engolindo em seco. Por alguma razão, Duo sempre tinha certa dificuldade em falar sobre aquilo, por mais escassas e raras que nossas conversas sobre o assunto fossem. 'Quando eu fiz isso', e ele acariciou a cicatriz delicadamente, como que temendo que o machucado antigo fosse abrir-se novamente pela mera pressão de seus dígitos. 'Na verdade eu estava mirando...aqui', ele terminou, fechando minha mão na sua.

'A sua mira era péssima', falei com um pequeno sorriso, tentando trazer aquela conversa de volta para o tom leve no qual ela havia começado.

'Caso você não se lembre', ele falou, abaixando seu corpo novamente e mordendo minha orelha de forma brincalhona, 'você se mexeu antes que o tiro acertasse o alvo correto.'

'Eu me lembro sim,' respondi, 'você me deu três tiros e eu consegui me esquivar de dois, mas não do terceiro.'

Duo ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, e novamente imaginei a expressão levemente confusa em seu rosto, que eu não podia ver.

'Heero, todos aqueles golpes que você levou nessa sua cabeça dura durante a guerra estão finalmente fazendo efeito', ele falou com um pequeno riso. ' Eu só atirei em você duas vezes.'

'Foram três', retruquei com convicção, 'E como eu disse, só um deles acertou onde deveria. '

Ouvi Duo dar um grunhido indignado e deixei que minha voz tomasse um tom mais... misterioso. 'Na verdade, eu não tenho sequer certeza de que você sabia o que estava fazendo quando me acertou.'

'Certo, certo,' ele interrompeu em um tom frustrado, 'digamos que eu acredite em uma palavra dessa loucura que você está falando. Então me diga, onde diabos eu te acertei?'

Em um movimento rápido nos virei na cama, colocando as costas de Duo contra os lençóis, meu corpo cobrindo o seu. Peguei uma de suas mãos e olhei fundo em seus olhos, não querendo perder sua expressão quando minhas próximas palavras deixassem meus lábios.

'Você acertou', sussurrei, colocando sua mão sobre meu peito, à esquerda. 'Bem aqui.'

Um sorriso abriu-se em seu rosto.

'Você', ele falou, massageando o músculo com uma carícia que tocou minha alma. 'é ridiculamente romântico, Heero Yuy'

'Você sabe o que dizem,' respondi, cobrindo sua mão com uma das minhas e colocando minha mão livre em seu pescoço, trazendo-o para perto. 'Um tiro certeiro sempre deixa algum tipo de seqüela'.

Duo riu, seu sorriso me dizendo que eu estava sendo absolutamente brega, mas também deliciosamente convincente.

'E eu retiro o que disse antes,' falei, puxando meu amante para muito perto. 'A sua mira é perfeita.'

Duo sorriu ainda mais e deixou que meus dedos em sua pele guiassem seus lábios até os meus.

* * *

Nota da autora: E se no começo desse fic você pensou que o Heero estava recebendo qualquer coisa que não uma massagem muito inocente...saiba que você tem a mente muito suja, seu danadinho 8DDDDD 


	12. 41 : Furious

**Título: **Controle**  
****Tema** #41 Furious (#41 Furioso)   
**Gênero: **eu não sei como classificar esse. Tudo o que posso dizer é que ele é...estranho.**  
Avisos: **Contém cenas de violência  
**Wordcount:** 1.037  
**Disclaimer:-** Essa é a décima primeira de 100 vezes que vou repetir: eu não sou dona dos direitos autorais sob Gundam Wing. Eu não sou sequer dona dos temas que estou usando para esses 100 fics. Sou dona apenas de um computador meia boca e de um pseudo-talento mais meia-boca ainda. Eu não lucro nada com fics. Você ainda vai ter 89 chances pra acreditar no que eu digo 8D

Eu lido com minha raiva de maneira óbvia.

Eu grito até que minha voz desapareça, puxo as raízes do cabelo até que minha cabeça doa incessantemente, jogo coisas contra as paredes e o chão, ficando satisfeito apenas quando as vejo quebrar em pedaços pequenos o suficiente para que elas não possam ser reconstruídas depois.

Heero...Heero guarda tudo dentro de si mesmo.

Eu sei por que posso ver claramente apesar de seus esforços para esconder isso de mim.

Eu vejo em sua postura ainda mais rígida que o normal, costas e ombros completamente retos e alinhados. Vejo na maneira como seus olhos dançam mais rapidamente de um lado a outro da sala, e na maneira como seus dedos ganham um leve tremor quase imperceptível.

Ele está eternamente no controle de cada uma de suas emoções. Sempre e sempre sem nunca falhar por um momento sequer.

Havia dias em que seu controle me enfurecia. Servia de combustível para minhas próprias frustrações e eu sonhava...sonhava em quebrar sua resistência sobre humana, sonhava em partir sua máscara de calma em pedacinhos até que não sobrasse nada dela.

Foi num desses dias de fúria extrema que finalmente realizei esse sonho.

Se você me perguntar o que exatamente fez com que eu perdesse a calma tão completamente, não saberei dizer.

Tenho certeza de que seja lá o que despertou tamanha ira em mim era algo importante...talvez até muito importante. Mas diante dos fatos que se seguiram, encontrei-me sem conseguir lembrar como havia chegado exatamente ao ponto em que cheguei.

Preso contra a parede de meu próprio escritório, uma das mãos de Heero firme em meu pescoço, efetivamente diminuindo de maneira drástica a quantidade de ar entrando em meus pulmões.

'Vamos lá Yuy, acaba comigo', falei em uma voz que parecia uma imitação patética da minha até mesmo para meus próprios ouvidos. É difícil soar durão quando uma mão anormalmente forte esmaga as suas cordas vocais. 'Me soca, seu imbecil. Vamos, me soca'.

Sua mão não moveu um milímetro sequer em meu pescoço, mas observei suas narinas se expandindo, deixando que mais ar entrasse em seu sistema.

'Imbecil', falei em tom sarcástico, 'Você pode fazer essa babaquice de respirar fundo quantas vezes quiser, mas não vai adiantar nada. Por que você não mete a mão na minha cara hein? Por que não me faz calar a boca? Eu te garanto que você vai se sentir muuuuuuito melhor'

'Duo...' , sua voz continha um aviso que ignorei solenemente.

'Vamos lá, soldado perfeito', falei, sabendo que estava prestes a cruzar uma linha sem volta, e amando a sensação de perigo, abraçando-a como um velho amigo que não via a muito tempo. 'Você falhou. FALHOU. Por que não encara o fato de que de vez em quando você faz merdas como todo o resto do mundo, hã? Por que não desce desse seu pedestal de perfeição idiota e vem se juntar a maldita plebe?'

Eu não recebi nenhum tipo de aviso antes dele soltar meu pescoço em prol de me segurar pelos dois braços e bater meu corpo com violência contra parede. Por um momento, eu vi seus olhos brilharem mais escuros do que nunca e fui tomado por um medo inconsciente de que talvez eu tivesse colocado mais em minha cesta do que era capaz de carregar.

Engoli meu medo como uma bola de espinhos pontudos, rasgando minha garganta. Que ninguém jamais diga que Duo Maxwell foge daquilo que teme.

'Pare', Heero disse em um sussurro, e eu compreendi que faltava muito pouco para que seu controle se despedaçasse de vez.

E era exatamente isso que eu queria.

A raiva que habitava seus olhos não era direcionada a mim, e eu sabia disso. E Heero sabia disso também.

Era eu quem desejava trazer toda essa raiva pra fora, eu quem queria que ele a liberasse, eu quem queria ver ele livre dela a qualquer custo.

'Me faz parar', respondi em um tom perigosamente desafiador.

Eu queria que ele jogasse coisas contra a parede, queria que ele gritasse até não sobrar ar em seus pulmões, queria que ele me desse um soco forte o suficiente pra deixar meu olho roxo, uma marca de machucado em meu rosto e sua mão doendo.

Eu realmente ganhei um machucado, mas não onde esperava.

Heero me lançou contra a parede novamente e me beijou, invadindo espaço pessoal, chocando nossos lábios com violência suficiente para abrir um corte em ambos.

Línguas e dentes, e respiração ofegante, e mãos puxando cabelos em uma tentativa fútil de não perder totalmente o controle.

Tarde demais.

O gosto de sangue em sua boca me incendiou e eu tirei os dois pés do chão jogando minhas pernas envolta de sua cintura e prendendo-as ali. Suas mãos fecharam em meus braços com força o suficiente para deixar marcas e seu corpo pressionou o meu contra a parede, me sustentando.

Ele se separou de mim muitos minutos depois, mordendo meu lábio inferior e puxando com os dentes.

Ele estava completamente ofegante, seus lábios inchados, seus cabelos caindo sobre seus olhos, e um pequeno fio de sangue escorrendo por um dos cantos da boca. Eu guardei aquela cena em minha memória como uma das coisas mais absurdamente sexys que eu já tinha visto na vida.

Heero abaixou sua cabeça, e deixou que sua franja cobrisse ainda mais de seus olhos. Seu corpo porém, não se separou do meu, e eu ainda estava firmemente preso entre ele e a parede, quando ouvi um sussurro fraco, quase imperceptível.

'Obrigado. Eu...eu precisava disso.'

Notei em seu tom que ele provavelmente estava envergonhado e arrependido do que havia feito.

Quis ter certeza de que ele soubesse quem realmente estava agradecido.

Ergui meus braços colocando minhas duas mãos sobre seu rosto movendo-o de volta pra cima e fazendo com que ele pudesse olhar para mim. Movi meus dedos para seus cabelos e acariciei-os para trás, deixando o caminho de seus olhos livres para que ele pudesse observar meus próximos movimentos.

Me aproximei e lambi a pequena marca de sangue no canto de seu lábio, esfregando meu rosto no seu e inspirando longamente em seguida.

'Eu estou aqui sempre que você precisar', respondi, passando meus braços por seu pescoço enquanto os seus cruzaram em minhas costas.


	13. 15 : Early

**Título:** Cada nova manhã

**Tema** #15 Early (#15 Cedo)  
**Gênero: AU (por que eu preciso de AU's para não me odiar)**  
**Avisos: nope, nenhumzinho**  
**Wordcount:** 900  
**Disclaimer:-** Essa é a décima segunda de 100 vezes que vou repetir: eu não sou dona dos direitos autorais sob Gundam Wing. Eu não sou sequer dona dos temas que estou usando para esses 100 fics. Sou dona apenas de um computador meia boca e de um pseudo-talento mais meia-boca ainda. Eu não lucro nada com fics. Você ainda vai ter 88 chances pra acreditar no que eu digo 8D  
**Nota da autora: **Esse fic faz parzinho com o tema #52 Lock (#53 Fechadura). Na verdade, ele é a primeira parte e o fic #52 é sua sequel. Apesar de fazerem mais sentido juntos, os dois fics podem ser lidos de forma completamente separada e ainda assim farão sentido.

* * *

Estiquei meus braços para cima do corpo, ficando na ponta dos pés e ouvindo as juntas estralar satisfatoriamente.

Bocejei até pequenas lágrimas formarem-se no canto dos meus olhos.

Olhei para a cafeteira, verificando se o liquido preto já havia começado a cair no recipiente.

E então olhei para o relógio na parede da cozinha. Seis e cinqüenta. Não, ainda não era hora.

Pelas minhas contas, e tendo como base todos os outros dias daquela semana, eu sabia que ainda tinha cerca de dez minutos para terminar meus preparativos. Não que eles fossem muitos.

Bastaria que o café terminasse de coar para que eu pudesse pegar uma boa quantidade dele em uma caneca grande e me mover para ficar na frente da grande janela de vidro no meio da sala.

Aproveitei o tempo extra para repetir meu procedimento mais uma vez. Estica, bocejo, cafeteira, relógio.

O café finalmente estava pronto e eram cinco para as sete. Bem na hora.

Posicionei-me a frente da janela abrindo apenas uma fresta nas cortinas, como em todos os outros dias antes desse. Tomei um pequeno gole do liquido no recipiente que segurava e transferi a caneca para uma mão enquanto coçava um olho levemente com a outra.

Aconteceria em qualquer minuto agora.

E como se fosse capaz de ouvir meus pensamentos e atender aos meus desejos, ele apareceu, correndo em frente a minha casa em ritmo lento o suficiente para que eu não o perdesse de vista, mas também rápido o bastante para que eu não tivesse tempo de assoviar ou chamar seu nome ou fazer qualquer coisa igualmente estúpida do tipo.

Não que realmente tivesse planos de fazê-lo. Para começo de conversa, eu nem sequer sabia seu nome.

Admito que quando a velha Une anunciou que se mudaria da casa ao lado da minha, não dei muita importância para o fato. Não era como se fosse sentir falta de uma louca com dupla personalidade como minha vizinha.

Quando caminhões de transporte começaram a estacionar em frente ao local, levando coisas velhas e trazendo coisas novas, continuei completamente indiferente as possíveis mudanças que aquilo tudo poderia causar.

Quando um cachorro passou quatro noites consecutivas latindo e uivando sem parar e consequentemente interrompendo o meu sono, percebi que não poderia mais ignorar o novo morador da rua.

Afinal, eu queria atirar em seu cachorro.

Por algum tempo ponderei qual seria a melhor maneira de me apresentar.

'Olá, eu sou Duo Maxwell. Seja bem-vindo a vizinhança e já que estamos aqui você se importa se eu estrangular seu cachorro?', parecia um cumprimento um pouco rude.

No fim, foi exatamente por um desses acasos do destino causados por animais de estimação que descobri que meu novo vizinho possuía o hábito de correr pelas manhãs.

Na quarta manhã seguida depois de uma noite de muito barulho, levantei às seis e meia, finalmente desistindo da idéia de ficar na cama depois de não ter conseguido dormir nem por duas horas durante a noite.

Estiquei meu corpo ouvindo as juntas estralarem, e xinguei o cachorro.

Bocejei até pequenas lágrimas se formarem nos cantos dos olhos, e xinguei a velha Une por ter se mudado.

Chequei a cafeteira e xinguei a lerdeza da máquina.

Olhei para o relógio e xinguei o horário absurdamente cedo para meus padrões normais.

Foi quando caminhei até a janela e o vi passar correndo pela frente de minha casa.

E meu primeiro pensamento foi que pessoas bonitas como aquele cara deveriam correr em horas menos indignas da manhã, para que todas as pessoas pudessem ter pelo menos a chance de vê-los passar gloriosamente por suas janelas, assim como eu estava tendo naquele momento.

O rapaz era forte, mas não exageradamente musculoso. Tinha cabelos castanhos que caiam em seus olhos enquanto ele corria e usava um shorts de lycra preto e uma regata verde.

Ele possuía certa aura de quietude em sua volta, de concentração e dedicação. Segurei minha vontade de coçar meus olhos, não querendo perder um momento sequer de sua passagem por minha janela.

Depois que ele passou, caminhei lentamente até a cozinha para pegar uma caneca de café e voltar à janela logo em seguida. Eu queria ter a certeza de estar bem acordado para o caso daquele homem passar correndo de novo.

Quase uma hora depois, avistei sua forma voltando pelo caminho inverso que havia feito antes e foi quando percebi...

...que ele tinha saído da casa do lado da minha...

...e que ele estava correndo na companhia de um cachorro.

Então, esse era o meu novo vizinho. Me desculpei mentalmente com a velha Une pelos xingamentos que havia dirigido a sua pessoa mais cedo, e repensei meu discurso de apresentação para quando batesse na porta da casa ao lado.

Isso foi a cerca de duas semanas.

E a cada nova manhã digo para mim mesmo que aquele vai ser o dia, que vou tomar coragem e chegar naquele pedaço de mal caminho de vizinho e perguntar seu nome, talvez me apresentar ou chamá-lo para um café da manhã.

E a cada nova manhã, eu apenas assisto enquanto ele passa correndo na frente de minha janela na companhia de seu cachorro.

E me xingo por não ter coragem de falar com ele.

Mas uma hora depois, quando ele volta e eu termino os últimos goles de café da minha caneca, não posso evitar me sentir um pouco melhor.

Afinal, ainda tenho a próxima manhã.


	14. 52: Lock

**Título:** Sem título

**Tema** #52 Lock (#52 Fechadura)  
**Gênero: **AU (por que eu preciso de AU's para não me odiar)  
**Avisos: **nope, nenhumzinho  
**Wordcount:** 1.051  
**Disclaimer:-** Essa é a décima terceira de 100 vezes que vou repetir: eu não sou dona dos direitos autorais sob Gundam Wing. Eu não sou sequer dona dos temas que estou usando para esses 100 fics. Sou dona apenas de um computador meia boca e de um pseudo-talento mais meia-boca ainda. Eu não lucro nada com fics. Você ainda vai ter 87 chances pra acreditar no que eu digo 8D  
**Nota da autora: **Esse fic faz parzinho com o tema #15 Early (#15 Cedo). Na verdade, ele é a segunda parte , a sequel do fic #15. Apesar de fazerem mais sentido juntos, os dois fics podem ser lidos de forma completamente separada e ainda assim farão sentido.

* * *

Meu vizinho estava parado em sua porta. Apenas ali, parado, olhando para a estrutura de tijolos como se não soubesse como entrar em sua própria casa.

Esse comportamento certamente era novidade para mim.

Eu vinha acompanhado suas corridas matinais há semanas - apenas observando seu ritual a distância, incorporando essa pequena parte de sua vida em minha própria rotina diária - e nunca antes ele havia simplesmente parado em frente a seu portão, olhando em sua direção como se estivesse contemplando entrar ou não.

Isso era um pouco estranho.

Mais estranho ainda foi notar seus olhos virarem certeiros na direção de minha janela, e sua mão erguer-se em um cumprimento silencioso.

Meus olhos saltaram nas órbitas por um instante, e no momento seguinte acenei de volta, repentinamente muito ciente do fato de que estava vestindo apenas calças de pijama e mais nada.

Segurei firme minha caneca de café para não derrubá-la no chão quando percebi que ele começou a caminhar em direção a minha porta.

Não, não era possível, pensei. Aquela beldade CERTAMENTE não estava caminhando até minha porta. Certamente ele estava voltando para algum outro lugar naquela mesma direção...a padaria ou o supermercado ou a loja de animais...

Então a campainha tocou.

'Merda!', exclamei, quase derrubando o café em meus pés apesar de estar segurando a caneca com as duas mãos. Rodei no lugar por um segundo sem saber exatamente o que fazer primeiro, e gritei 'só um minuto', na direção geral da entrada, concluindo que seria melhor vestir uma camiseta antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Caminhei até a porta, vestindo a peça de roupa e quando a abri, meu já-não-tão-novo-mas-ainda-consideravelmente-recente-uma-vez-que-eu-ainda-nem-sabia-seu-nome vizinho, estava do outro lado.

'Bom dia', ele falou, e sua voz desceu pela minha espinha, fazendo um calafrio dos melhores subir pela minha pele.

'Bom dia', respondi em uma voz levemente fina, e tive de tossir algumas vezes para fazê-la voltar a seu tom normal. 'Er...bom dia', repeti, 'Você é o novo vizinho da casa ao lado não?', perguntei, obviamente já sabendo a resposta, mas tentando parecer educado.

A última coisa que queria é que meu vizinho gostoso que eu secretamente espionava me achasse um bisbilhoteiro.

'Sim, eu sou Heero Yuy', ele falou estendendo uma mão em cumprimento, que apertei imediatamente.

'Eu sou Duo Maxwell'.

'Olá Duo. Eu sinto muito incomodar a essa hora da manhã, mas acho que estou trancado para o lado de fora de minha casa', ele explicou em um tom um pouco sem graça.

'Ah, não tem problema, essas coisas acontecem com todo mundo. Além do mais eu estou sempre acordado há essa hora', falei ao que ele concordou levemente com a cabeça, me lançando um pequeno sorriso que fez minhas pernas sonolentas vacilarem por um segundo.

'Bem Heero, nesse caso, eu posso te ajudar com alguma coisa? Te oferecer um café? Você pode usar o telefone para chamar um chaveiro se quiser. ', ofereci, agarrando a oportunidade para passar mais alguns momentos com ele e talvez descobrir algumas informações extras a seu respeito.

'Eu vou aceitar o café', ele respondeu, mas antes que eu pudesse abrir a porta para que ele entrasse, ele parou e olhou para trás. 'Mas tem um problema...', ele falou, olhando para seu cachorro, preso em sua mão por uma coleira.

'Ah, você pode deixar ele entrar também', falei, pensando por um segundo e adicionando em seguida, 'Ele não faz xixi nos móveis faz?'

'Não, ele não faz', Heero acrescentou com uma risada leve. 'Wing é um cachorro treinado. Ele vai, no máximo, querer cheirar as coisas. '

'Cheirar não é problema', afirmei. 'Por favor, entre.'

Guiei meu vizinho e seu cachorro até a cozinha, onde Heero sentou-se em uma cadeira a minha frente, e Wing deitou-se no chão próximo a mim, seu focinho imediatamente verificando os odores em meus pés e perna.

Preenchi uma segunda caneca com café e entreguei a meu visitante antes de acrescentar um refil a minha própria. 'E então Heero, você se mudou para cá faz tempo?', perguntei, mais por educação do que por curiosidade, afinal, eu sabia que ele havia se mudado para cá fazia...

'Mais ou menos três semanas', ele respondeu, e me permiti um sorrisinho interno.

'E você corre todas as manhãs?', perguntei novamente, colocando a caneca na frente do rosto para esconder um sorriso.

Para minha surpresa, Heero cobriu seu próprio rosto com sua caneca. Estaria ele...?

'Sim, todas as manhãs', ele respondeu, sua voz abafada pelo objeto em suas mãos. 'Wing precisa do exercício diário, do contrário ele fica muito agitado durante as noites.'

A-hã, eu também sabia disso melhor do que ele imaginava.

'E você Duo?', ele me surpreendeu com a pergunta. 'Você não corre durante as manhãs?'

'Eu? Eu não, nã-nã. Eu odeio acordar cedo', respondi sem pensar, percebendo no momento seguinte, que havia acabado de contradizer o que tinha dito apenas alguns minutos antes.

'Hmmm', ele falou misteriosamente. 'Você deveria vir comigo um dia. Você já deve saber disso, por que mora aqui há mais tempo, mas existe uma cafeteria há apenas dois blocos daqui, e eles tem os melhores donuts da cidade.'

Senti algo encostar em minha perna e dei um pequeno pulo na cadeira, tendo certeza por um momento de que era um pé que havia passado quase sedutoramente em minha pele, e não um focinho canino.

'Ah...eu...er...' , respondi incerto, sem saber o que falar. Heero tinha acabado de...?

'Bem, agora acho que vou indo', ele disse repentinamente, levantando da mesa e puxando a coleira de seu cão.

'Mas...espere,' interrompi, 'você não quer usar o telefone? Ligar para o chaveiro?'

'Ah não, não será necessário', ele respondeu, 'Eu acabo de lembrar que tenho uma cópia da chave embaixo do tapete na entrada.'

O quê? Mas espere um pouco... se ele tinha uma chave extra o tempo todo...

'Mas obrigado pelo café.'

Heero se moveu em direção a porta com toda intenção de retirar-se de minha casa quando o segurei pelo braço antes que ele pudesse sair.

'Você', tentei falar, e engoli a seco, tomando coragem. 'Você pode me agradecer propriamente amanhã. Quando sairmos para correr e tomar café. O que acha?'

Meu vizinho sorriu para mim, e tive a impressão de que a manhã tinha acabado de começar, por que o sol estava logo ali, na porta da minha casa.

'Até amanhã'.


	15. 42 : Accident

**Título: **Ran over**  
****Tema** #42 Accident (#42 Acidente)  
**Gênero: **AUUU**  
Avisos: **nada pra se ver aqui 8D  
**Wordcount:** 1.100  
**Disclaimer:-** Essa é a décima quarta de 100 vezes que vou repetir: eu não sou dona dos direitos autorais sob Gundam Wing. Eu não sou sequer dona dos temas que estou usando para esses 100 fics. Sou dona apenas de um computador meia boca e de um pseudo-talento mais meia-boca ainda. Eu não lucro nada com fics. Você ainda vai ter 86 chances pra acreditar no que eu digo 8D

* * *

Heero tinha certeza absoluta que seu dia estava destinado a não ser dos melhores quando acordou atrasado, vestiu as calças ao contrário na primeira tentativa, e deixou sua garagem cantando pneus apenas para enfrentar kilometros de trânsito menos de quinze minutos depois.

Ele suspirou longamente e apertou o volante com as duas mãos, olhando pelas proximidades furtivamente em busca de uma saída que o retirasse daquele inferno de veículos. Qualquer ruela serviria, contanto que ele pudesse acelerar e, com alguma sorte, encontrar um caminho alternativo para chegar ao trabalho.

Ele avistou uma rua a apenas alguns metros de distância e ao alcançá-la, fez uma curva estreita, trocando de marcha rapidamente e acelerando. Quanto mais rápido ele passasse por essa rua até a próxima avenida, mais rapidamente ele poderia chegar à empresa pronto para explicar suas razões para um atraso de provavelmente mais de uma hora.

Um grito repentino cortou seus pensamentos como uma faca, e apesar de sua primeira reação ter sido a de pisar imediatamente no breque, seus movimentos não foram rápidos o suficiente para evitar o confronto.

Ele tinha atropelado alguma coisa. Não, era pior do que isso. Ele tinha atropelado ALGUÉM. Alguém em uma bicicleta e, por todos os deuses, por que ele conseguia enxergar a bicicleta agora e não a tinha enxergado na frente de seu carro apenas segundos antes?

'Você está cego, cara?', uma voz gritou, e Heero apressou-se em sair do veículo e correr até a vitima.

Era um rapaz. Apesar de sua bicicleta estar bastante danificada e caída do outro lado da pequena rua, ele estava de joelhos no chão, e aparentemente bastante consciente, o que era bom.

'Qual é o seu problema, seu imbecil? Saiu de casa querendo matar alguém é?', o rapaz continuou aos berros, e Heero deixou seus olhos correrem pela extensão de seu corpo, procurando por machucados.

Não demorou até que ele percebesse uma poça de sangue debaixo de um dos joelhos do rapaz. 'Você está bem?', ele perguntou em um tom preocupado, abaixando-se e segurando-o pelo braço.

'Eu...eu...', o outro vacilou diante da preocupação óbvia do motorista.

'Eu sinto muito. Muitíssimo mesmo', falou Heero. 'Eu não te vi, eu...eu não sei no que estava pensando', ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo em um gesto nervoso.

'Calma cara, não foi nada', o rapaz respondeu em um tom mais calmo, quase preocupado.

'Não, não, você está ferido!', Heero o interrompeu, apontando para o ferimento em seu joelho, 'Eu...eu tenho que te levar para um hospital.'

'NÃOOOO!', o outro respondeu fazendo gestos negativos com as mãos e surpreendendo Heero.

'Olhe...não precisa se preocupar, isso é só um arranhão'. Com isso, ele tentou se levantar do chão, e teve sucesso em se por de pé mas sua expressão entregou sua dor quando tentou dar alguns passos em direção a bicicleta.

Heero imediatamente moveu-se envolvendo um dos braços do rapaz em seus ombros, dando apoio para que ele tirasse o peso de seu joelho. 'Me deixe ao menos te levar até minha casa para fazer um curativo', ele insistiu.

O outro suspirou longamente, olhando para seu próprio joelho como se estivesse avaliando se o dano valia o esforço. 'Ok', ele respondeu.

Heero o auxiliou a entrar no carro e rapidamente colocou o veículo na pista contrária que o levaria de volta para casa.

'Meu nome é Duo', o rapaz falou, cortando o silêncio tenso no veículo.

'Heero Yuy', ele respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos pelo que provavelmente já era a quinta vez, e entrando na garagem de sua residência. 'Talvez você queira guardar meu nome para me processar mais tarde. Eu não te culparia', acrescentou em tom sério.

O som agradável da risada de Duo o surpreendeu. 'Não se preocupe. Eu não faria algo assim.'

Uma vez dentro da casa, Heero tratou de lhe dar analgésicos, e pediu que ele sentasse na sala para que pudesse limpar e enfaixar seu joelho.

Duo assentiu, e observou em silêncio enquanto o outro trabalhava em seu machucado. A certa altura, ele riu.

'Algum problema?', perguntou Heero, tirando suas mãos momentaneamente das ataduras que passava na perna de seu 'paciente'.

'Não, não, problema nenhum', respondeu Duo, fazendo um gesto negligente. 'Eu só estava aqui imaginando como um cara cuidadoso como você não viu minha bicicleta virando a rua.'

'Cuidadoso?', o outro disse confuso, 'o que te faz pensar que sou cuidadoso?'

Duo apontou para seu joelho, agora limpo e enfaixado. 'Você faz curativos perfeitos. Isso mostra que você é, no mínimo, meticuloso. Ou um enfermeiro, mas eu não acho que essa segunda opção seja o caso.'

'Eu...eu...' Heero titubeou, desarmado diante do bom humor do outro rapaz, e sem saber o que responder.

Os dedos de Duo moveram-se repentinamente em sua direção, tocando gentilmente a pele sob seus olhos, fazendo Heero prender sua respiração.

'Noite difícil?', a pergunta foi feita em um tom de voz baixo e compreensivo.

Ele sentiu um calor subir a suas bochechas e abaixou sua cabeça instintivamente. 'Sim...eu...acho que sim.'

'Por que você não descansa um pouco?', o rapaz sugeriu.

'NÃO!', Heero respondeu horrorizado. 'Eu preciso...eu preciso...'

Duo por uma mão em seu ombro, massageando o músculo por alguns segundos. 'Me parece que você precisa cuidar da sua vítima. ', ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

Levantando-se do sofá sem precisar da ajuda de seu anfitrião, ele moveu Heero, fazendo com que se sentasse no lugar que ele havia acabado de deixar vago.

'Você ligue para o seu chefe, e diga que aconteceu um acidente', ele falou, pegando uma caneta de uma mesinha próxima ao sofá. Ele então pegou uma das mãos de Heero, e escreveu alguns números na palma. 'Se ele quiser confirmar, diga que ele pode ligar nesse número.'

Duo então se dirigiu a porta, apenas um pequeno mancar entregando que qualquer coisa pudesse ter lhe acontecido.

'Espere!', Heero exclamou, levantando do sofá. 'Mas você...você...' , ele limpou sua garganta, tentando parar de gaguejar. 'Você vai ficar bem?'

Duo sorriu. 'Eu vou sobreviver. Em todo caso...me liga. Eu posso precisar de uma troca de curativos.'

Com uma piscadela e um balançar de uma trança que ia até o meio de suas costas, ele se foi.

Heero sentou-se pesadamente em seu sofá, e olhou para o telefone anotado em sua mão. Ele teve de piscar algumas vezes para acreditar no que estava vendo.

Ele lembrou do momento do atropelamento e ponderou sobre a possível sensação de ter algo maior e mais poderoso do que você se chocando contra seu corpo e fazendo você se sentir fraco, indefeso, surpreso e...diferente.

Ele fez uma nota mental para perguntar isso a Duo, quando ligasse.


	16. 91 : Burst

**Título: **Cabelo**  
****Tema** #91 Burst (#91 Arrebentar)  
**Gênero: **sexy fluffy? 8D**  
Avisos: **a autora quer um desconto caso esse esteja um lixo, porque o braço dela agoniza  
**Wordcount:** 1.110  
**Disclaimer:-** Essa é a décima quinta de 100 vezes que vou repetir: eu não sou dona dos direitos autorais sob Gundam Wing. Eu não sou sequer dona dos temas que estou usando para esses 100 fics. Sou dona apenas de um computador meia boca e de um pseudo-talento mais meia-boca ainda. Eu não lucro nada com fics. Você ainda vai ter 85 chances pra acreditar no que eu digo 8D

* * *

Lembro-me que certa noite alguns meses atrás, antes de termos começado a sair juntos de maneira...diferente, Duo havia caminhado do balcão bar até nossa mesa, um guardanapo com um nome e alguns números escritos embaixo deste sendo sacudido vitoriosamente em uma de suas mãos.

'Dez minutos contados no relógio, Yuy', ele falou sorrindo, passando o papel diante de meu rosto, 'agora pague a próxima rodada. '

Suspirei resignado e levantei um braço, acenando um garçom até nossa mesa. 'Eu ainda não sei como você consegue. '

'Ora, é muito simples, Heero,' meu parceiro respondeu em um tom convencido que fez um dos cantos de minha boca subir em um pequeno sorriso divertido, esperando pelo que ele tinha a dizer.

'É mesmo?', provoquei, 'conte-me seu segredo então. '

'O segredo,' ele falou , exibindo um sorriso enquanto puxava sua longa traça para a parte da frente de seu corpo. ' É o cabelo. '

'Ã-hã.Certo', bufei desdenhoso, indicando para o garçom agora ao lado da mesa para que trouxesse mais duas cervejas.

'Você duvida, eu sei, eu sei ' Duo continuou com um suspiro falsamente indignado. Ele então pegou sua trança e espanou minha bochecha brevemente com o fim dos fios. 'Mas um dia você vai concordar comigo. É o cabelo. '

Na época, eu havia apenas dado risada de sua afirmação, pensando que essa não passava de apenas mais uma entre tantas coisas que Duo falava apenas por falar.

Eu não imaginava que viria a descobrir em primeira mão exatamente o quão certo ele estava.

Demorou meses para que eu percebesse que era a única pessoa com quem Duo ia ao bar, e ainda mais tempo para que notasse que ele nunca ligava para os telefones que conseguia em seus guardanapos a cada nova noite.

Quando finalmente percebi o que meu parceiro estava fazendo, me permiti entreter a idéia de sair com ele não como amigos, mas como...um casal.

Embora o pensamento não fosse desagradável, admito que possuía alguma dificuldade em vê-lo sob essa nova luz.

Durante os nossos anos de amizade eu havia encarado Duo Maxwell de muitas formas: como uma irritação, como um aliado, como um parceiro e também como um amigo. Todavia, eu nunca havia o enxergado pelas luzes de alguém com um interesse romântico, e embora conseguisse admitir facilmente que muitas coisas me atraiam nele – seu bom humor, inteligência e sagacidade, apenas para citar algumas – inicialmente, eu não podia afirmar sentir qualquer atração física por ele.

Achei que deveria deixar isso claro para Duo quando concordei que tentássemos sair algumas vezes juntos. Apenas um pequeno brilho desapontado em seus olhos indicou que ele não havia ficado exatamente satisfeito com minhas palavras, mas este apareceu e sumiu tão rapidamente, que fiquei me perguntando se realmente tinha o visto.

Nas duas semanas que se seguiram ao nosso 'acordo', eu e Duo saímos juntos quatro vezes. Sempre nos encontrávamos em algum lugar da cidade, e íamos para um cinema ou bar. Em uma das vezes fomos a um restaurante.

Duo sempre fazia questão de me acompanhar até meu apartamento, e uma vez na porta, quando nos despedíamos, ele me olhava por alguns momentos e havia uma certa...expectativa em seus olhos, palpável como a maçaneta sob minha mão.

Esses olhares faziam meu estômago doer e minha respiração falhar, mas naquele tempo, eu ainda não compreendia que os primeiros sinais da atração deveriam me fazer sentir daquela forma.

Foi em nosso quinto encontro que finalmente aconteceu.

Prometi que passaria em seu apartamento para pegá-lo antes de sairmos e cinco minutos antes do horário combinado, bati levemente em sua porta com as dobras dos dedos.

Duo atendeu a porta vestindo apenas um par de calças pretas. Havia um sapato em um de seus pés, o outro seguro em sua mão.

'Eu estou um pouco atrasado, cara. Entre.' , ele falou, mas minha mente mal registrou suas palavras.

Eu já havia visto Duo sem camisa antes. Na verdade eu já o tinha visto até com menos roupas do que ele vestia naquele momento. O que fazia toda a diferença naquela cena, porém, era o fato de que seu cabelo estava solto. Gloriosamente solto e caindo como uma cascata castanha e dourada sobre seus ombros até sua cintura.

Eu nunca tinha visto Duo de cabelo solto antes, e por mais incrível e duvidosa que a idéia possa soar, a verdade é que naquele momento ele parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente do parceiro com quem eu dividia meus dias, algumas de minhas noites, e as ocasionais idas ao bar.

'Heero?', ele perguntou incerto, notando meu olhar fixo viajando sobre sua forma.

Aproximei-me lentamente sem dizer uma palavra, e toquei reverencialmente em uma mexa longa de cabelo que caia em seu rosto. Acariciei os fios em meus dedos por alguns segundos, os movendo então delicadamente para trás de sua orelha.

Duo olhou para mim com aquele olhar agora tão familiar, a expectativa em seus olhos brilhando como um farol me chamando no fim de um túnel escuro. Coloquei minha outra mão em seu rosto, e senti-o prender a respiração.

Aproximei meu rosto do seu, incerto, cada centímetro que eu ganhava me revelando uma nuance nova e fascinante na face de meu parceiro. Não...não meu parceiro, não meu amigo, não mais, não ali. Ali ele era apenas Duo, e por que eu nunca havia notado o quão atraente ele realmente era antes?

Meus dedos moveram-se para seu pescoço, e a mexa que eu segurava deixou sua posição, roçando minha bochecha.

Senti-me como se meus sentimentos estivessem em uma represa, e Duo havia caminhado lentamente até suas portas, chutando-as com força e arrebentando-as, deixando as águas do desejo correrem livres para onde quisessem.

Capturei seus lábios nos meus e senti sua respiração deixando seu corpo pelo nariz, seus braços fecharem-se em volta de meu pescoço, seu cabelo caindo sobre nossos corpos como uma cortina.

Naquela noite, nunca chegamos a deixar o apartamento. Algumas horas mais tarde, com os lençóis em volta de nossa cintura e sua cabeça em meu ombro, Duo olhou para mim enquanto eu enrolava um mexa languidamente em um dedo.

'Eu disse para você Yuy, mas você não acreditou', ele falou com um sorriso, 'É o cabelo', ele terminou com um sorriso satisfeito.

De certa forma, ele estava certo...mas não totalmente.

Coloquei um dedo em seu queixo e guiei seus lábios gentilmente até os meus, distraindo-o daqueles pensamentos. Ainda não era hora de Duo saber que seu cabelo, embora tivesse certa responsabilidade no que havia acontecido aquela noite, era só uma entre muitas coisas que o tornavam tão encantador e irresistível.

Eu tinha planos para fazer com que ele soubesse disso muito, _muito_ em breve.


	17. 18 : Numbered

**Título:** Atrás da porta

**Tema** #18 Numbered (#18 Numerado)  
**Gênero: **fluffy-sexy  
**Avisos: **A dor no braço permanece, e as drabbles ficam cada vez mais safadas. Qual será a relação? O.o  
**Wordcount:** 1.179  
**Disclaimer:-** Essa é a décima sexta de 100 vezes que vou repetir: eu não sou dona dos direitos autorais sob Gundam Wing. Eu não sou sequer dona dos temas que estou usando para esses 100 fics. Sou dona apenas de um computador meia boca e de um pseudo-talento mais meia-boca ainda. Eu não lucro nada com fics. Você ainda vai ter 84 chances pra acreditar no que eu digo 8D

* * *

Ajeitei os pacotes contendo sanduíches para o almoço em um das mãos e coloquei a outra sobre a maçaneta de nossa sala. Antes de girá-la, porém, fui surpreendido pelo som de vozes vindo do lado de dentro e parei por alguns segundos, bem no meio de minha movimentação.

Vozes dentro da sala que eu dividia com Duo não eram exatamente algo digno de muita surpresa. Afinal, um de nós – geralmente Duo – sempre estava ao telefone com outros agentes, isso quando não estávamos discutindo casos entre nós ou tendo idéias em voz alta.

O que me fez hesitar antes de entrar sem avisos foi o fato de que a porta estava fechada.

Geralmente, sempre que aquela porta era fechada, não se podia ouvir muita coisa coerente do outro lado. Naquele momento, todavia, eu podia ouvir as vozes claramente viajando através da madeira e chegando a meus ouvidos.

'Maxwell, eu não acredito que você realmente levou essa idéia adiante', disse uma voz que reconheci como pertencendo a Wufei.

Duo deu uma pequena risada. 'Por que não? Não é como se fosse uma loucura...'

'Eu acho que a comandante discordaria de tal afirmação', o outro agente interrompeu. 'É uma marca de identificação muito clara. Se algum suspeito tiver conhecimento de...'

'Ah Wufei, dá um tempo,' ouvi a voz de meu parceiro aplacar da forma relaxada que lhe era tão comum. 'Está no meu quadril. Existem pouquíssimas chances de um suspeito checar essa parte da minha anatomia sem chegar muito, muito perto e eu posso te garantir que possuo um ótimo controle sobre o número de pessoas que chegam assim tão perto do meu quadril.'

Decidi que aquele era um bom momento para interromper a conversa, e girei a maçaneta, entrando na sala a tempo de ver os resquícios do que provavelmente havia sido um rubor espetacular da parte de Wufei.

'Eu trouxe o almoço', falei em tom neutro, como se não tivesse consciência de ter interrompido uma conversa. Colocando os pacotes com sanduíches sobre minha mesa, cumprimentei Wufei com um gesto com minha mão livre. 'Boa tarde, Wufei.'

'Hey Yuy', ele respondeu, lançando um olhar que era um misto de desaprovação e exasperação na direção de Duo. 'Eu tenho que ir agora, mas você trate de tentar por algum juízo na cabeça do seu parceiro', ele falou, movendo-se na direção da porta agora aberta.

'Vou tentar', respondi automaticamente, usando aquela que era minha frase padrão para todas as – muitas – vezes, nas quais alguém me fazia esse pedido.

Wufei deixou a sala e ouvi atentamente ao som de seus passos ecoando pelo corredor e levando-o até o elevador no fim deste. Foi apenas quando julguei sua distância satisfatória que peguei um dos pacotes de minha mesa, lançando-o na direção de Duo.

Como esperado, ele pegou o objeto no ar. 'Quanto da conversa você ouviu?', ele perguntou com um sorriso.

'Eu te digo se você me falar como descobriu que eu ouvi', ofereci, sentando-me na cadeira atrás de minha mesa e cruzando os braços atrás de minha cabeça.

'Eu ouvi seus passos pelo corredor, e também ouvi quando você parou na porta' meu parceiro respondeu casualmente, colocando seu pacote com sanduíche sobre sua própria mesa, e cruzando a sala em minha direção.

'Como sabia que era eu?', indaguei desconfiado, apenas o levantar sutil de minha sobrancelha entregando que por trás de minha pergunta havia um interesse genuíno de saber como ele tinha me descoberto.

'Na verdade, o que te entregou foi o barulho do almoço', ele respondeu, parando em frente minha mesa e amassando a parte de cima do pacote contendo meu sanduíche algumas vezes para reproduzir o som do papel dobrando em suas mãos. 'Nós comemos essa gororoba todo santo dia. Se eu não reconhecesse pelo menos esse barulho, me sentiria bastante incompetente. '

'Faz sentido', falei, movendo meus dedos em direção ao pacote apenas a tempo de assistir Duo movê-lo para fora de meu alcance.

'E quanto você ouviu?', ele perguntou, querendo coletar sua parte em nossa barganha.

'Não muito', entreguei com um suspiro. 'Algo sobre uma marca no seu quadril?', ofereci.

Duo me deu um sorriso breve e feroz que me dizia que ele sabia que eu havia escutado mais do que isso.

'É', ele falou distraidamente, 'eu fiz uma tatuagem'.

'Uma tatuagem?' repeti, minhas sobrancelhas subindo alguns centímetros na testa o único sinal que entregava minha surpresa diante do fato.

Duo apenas concordou com a cabeça enquanto afastava alguns papéis com as mãos. Em seguida, ele sentou sobre minha mesa no espaço que havia acabado de vagar a minha frente.

'E o que você tatuou?', perguntei, deixando meu olhar vagar para o botão de sua calça, agora quase na altura de meus olhos.

'Bem', ele falou, deixando uma mão cair casualmente sobre o botão que eu agora observava, tirando o objeto de sua casa. 'vou deixar que você veja com seus próprios olhos', ele continuou, movendo o zíper lentamente para baixo. 'Afinal', ele baixou lentamente um dos lados da calça agora aberta, ' você é uma das poucas pessoas que já teve a oportunidade de chegar assim tão perto do meu quadril.'

'Uma das?', perguntei divertido, buscando seus olhos com os meus.

'Ok, a única', Duo respondeu com um suspiro falsamente irritado, finalmente movendo suas roupas o suficiente para revelar a expansão de pele alva em seu quadril direito onde agora havia um número dois em letras estilizadas em preto.

'Dois?', perguntei, obviamente sabendo exatamente o que o número significava, mas buscando uma explicação do por que de sua escolha.

'Hm-hum', ele disse suavemente. 'Acho que depois de tantos anos, desenvolvi um afeto por essa designação. '

Acenei lentamente com a cabeça, demonstrando minha compreensão. Eu havia desenvolvido certo afeto pelo meu próprio número nos últimos tempos. Deixei a ponta de meus dedos tocarem a tatuagem com delicadeza, e ouvi a respiração de Duo falhar por um instante diante do contato inesperado.

'Eu queria tatuar o número um também', ele falou com um sorriso malicioso, observando enquanto eu continuava a acariciar sua pele com cuidado. 'Só que eu não sabia se colocava ele na frente do dois, ou atrás dele'.

Ofereci-lhe um pequeno sorriso malicioso de minha parte em resposta. 'Acho que isso depende inteiramente do humor do número um.'

'E como...' ele perguntou num sussurro, movendo seus dedos em movimentos circulares na parte de trás de minha mão em seu quadril, 'está o humor do número um hoje?'

'Pra começo, acho que o número um está no humor para fazer mais uma ou duas marcas...', respondi, aproximando minha cadeira da mesa e roçando meu nariz e lábios sensualmente na faixa de pele em seu estômago agora à vista, 'de identificação', terminei, buscando seus olhos.

Esses,estavam quase semi-serrados, e uma de suas mãos apoiou-se em meu cabelo, seus dedos entrelaçando-se nos fios.

'Mas não se preocupe', conclui, beijando delicadamente a pele próxima ao umbigo. 'essas marcas somem com o tempo'.

' Ah não ser que deixemos elas nos marcarem pra sempre', Duo falou com um sorriso. 'Devo fechar a porta agora?', ele perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

'Feche a porta'.


	18. 49 : Outside

**Título:** Queda

**Tema** #49 Outside (#49 Lado de fora)  
**Gênero: **angst-fluffestica  
**Avisos: **ISSO NÃO É UM DEATHFIC. Só pra ficar bem claro o.O  
**Wordcount:** 1.280  
**Disclaimer:-** Essa é a décima sétima de 100 vezes que vou repetir: eu não sou dona dos direitos autorais sob Gundam Wing. Eu não sou sequer dona dos temas que estou usando para esses 100 fics. Sou dona apenas de um computador meia boca e de um pseudo-talento mais meia-boca ainda. Eu não lucro nada com fics. Você ainda vai ter 83 chances pra acreditar no que eu digo 8D

* * *

A primeira vez que aconteceu, admito, não dei muita importância. 

Acredito que, naquela primeira noite, Duo provavelmente sequer tinha consciência de que havia me acordado.

A porta do cômodo ao lado do meu abriu e passos leves fizeram o mais delicado dos sons, caminhando pelo pequeno corredor até alcançarem a sala. Então, a porta do apartamento abriu e fechou, o quase imperceptível 'click' da fechadura o único som capaz de entregar a fuga de meu companheiro de quarto.

Para mim era muito simples notar que ele estava se esforçando para não fazer qualquer ruído, mas embora ele fosse um verdadeiro mestre na arte de passar despercebido, durante a noite quando tudo é mais quieto e os poucos sons tornam-se mais distintos, não havia maneira de sua movimentação não ser detectada por mim.

Não pensei muito a respeito do fato, classificando o acontecido como uma excentricidade. Por tudo o que eu sabia, Duo talvez tivesse sofrido uma vontade repentina de tomar sorvete, de fumar ou de fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Se ele não queria me contar suas razões para abandonar seu quarto e o apartamento no meio da noite, eu não o pressionaria por qualquer tipo de informação.

Minha resolução de não interferir durou apenas três dias.

Após três dias ouvindo-o sair a cada noite, a verdade era que minha curiosidade – e alguns outros sentimentos dos quais não estava totalmente consciente na época – encontrava-se faminta por explicações para aquele comportamento tão... incomum.

Na quarta noite, decidi segui-lo.

Antes mesmo de deixar meu próprio quarto em seu rastro, estabeleci como regra para mim mesmo que seja lá o que Duo estivesse fazendo durante suas saídas, eu não estava em qualquer posição para interferir. O objetivo de segui-lo era apenas o de descobrir as razões pelas quais ele precisava sair do apartamento durante a madrugada.

Não era uma atitude da qual eu particularmente me orgulhava, mas quando minha mente começou a duelar sobre minhas verdadeiras razões para estar seguindo Duo, era tarde demais.

Quando dei por mim, eu já o havia seguido silenciosamente, seis andares de escadaria acima, até a cobertura do prédio onde morávamos.

Na época, era o meio do inverno, e a neve cobria o chão do telhado como um manto branco e grosso. Abri a porta para o lado de fora silenciosamente e acompanhei apenas com os olhos o rastro deixado pelos chinelos de Duo na neve.

Quando meu olhar alcançou sua figura, o ar congelou imediatamente em meus pulmões por razões que não tinham qualquer relação com o frio.

Duo estava no parapeito do prédio, de pé, olhando para baixo.

Não havia maneira de alcançá-lo sem denunciar minha posição ou, ainda mais preocupante, o fato de que o havia seguido até ali em segredo e sem levar sua vontade por privacidade em consideração. Como poderia possivelmente explicar o fato de que eu estava no topo do prédio, em uma congelante noite de inverno, sem nenhuma razão aparente, mas ao mesmo tempo que ele?

Fechei minhas mãos forçosamente em punhos nos lados de meu corpo e tentei fazer o ar voltar aos meus pulmões.

Calculei silenciosamente o tempo que levaria para chegar até Duo caso fosse necessário e quando cheguei à conclusão de que provavelmente não o alcançaria a tempo caso ele se movesse – e apenas pensar em tal possibilidade era o suficiente para fazer meu estomago revirar - Duo...abriu seus braços.

Senti minhas penas moverem-se antes mesmo de meu cérebro concluir o comando quando seu corpo balançou repentinamente, lançando-se para trás e caindo fundo na neve, lançando flocos brancos pelo ar.

Foram apenas segundos depois que percebi que minhas pernas não tinham se movido, elas haviam cedido, me colocando de joelhos na neve fria que de alguma forma eu não conseguia sequer sentir.

Coloquei-me de pé o mais rápido que pude e voltei à porta que dava acesso para o telhado, fechando-a atrás de mim e apoiando minhas costas pesadamente na superfície metálica. Meu corpo escorregou até o chão, as pernas recusando-se a recuperar-se tão rapidamente de seu choque.

Tentei respirar fundo algumas vezes, forçando o ar gélido a passar pelo bloco preso em minha garganta, um bloco de desespero, como um grito transformado em uma bola, presa sem poder ser engolida ou libertada.

Caminhei de volta ao apartamento lutando contra todos os meus instintos. Alguns minutos depois, quando ouvi os passos de Duo entrando, tão suaves quanto haviam saído, em seu quarto, eu ainda sentia como se estivesse prestes a vomitar a qualquer momento.

Quando o som do roçar de seu corpo nas cobertas e a melodia regular de sua respiração finalmente soaram em meus ouvidos, tomei uma decisão.

Durante todas as noites das semanas que se seguiram, eu segui Duo até o topo do prédio, onde, a cada noite, eu assistia, sentindo o coração como se este estivesse apertado firmemente em um punho dentro de meu peito, dirigir-se a beirada do prédio, abrir seus braços e jogar-se para trás contra o colchão de neve.

Algumas noites eu indagava por quanto tempo mais seria capaz de fazer aquele papel, por quanto tempo mais seria capaz de ficar apenas parado e assistir aquele espetáculo aterrorizante no qual meu amigo colocava sua vida literalmente na corda bamba.

Eu estava muito próximo de alcançar meu limite na noite em que Duo chamou meu nome.

Já era o fim do inverno, e a neve agora cobria apenas alguns pontos distintos do chão, deixando o resto da superfície com um brilho molhado e reluzente muito diferente da brancura de apenas alguns dias antes.

Duo estava na beirada, e o vento carregou sua voz até mim na porta para o topo.

'Heero', ele falou, e por um momento entrei em pânico, não sabendo se ele havia me descoberto ou se estava chamando meu nome por razões totalmente diferentes. A verdade é que ambas as possibilidades me assustavam, embora em níveis bastante diferentes.

'Heero, eu sei que você está aí', sua voz repetiu, mais clara do que antes, e dei alguns passos em sua direção.

'Venha até aqui', ele disse, sem virar em nenhum momento.

Caminhei a passos lentos e cuidadosos até a beirada, parando atrás de sua figura. Olhei para seu rosto, um pouco mais ao alto, observando enquanto o vento soprava seu cabelo em todas as direções. Quando seus olhos foram de minha face até o espaço a seu lado no parapeito, entendi isso como um convite.

Subi no parapeito, sentindo-me imediatamente indefeso e inseguro, e olhei para Duo, tentando expressar com meus olhos o quanto tudo aquilo que me deixava confuso e...assustado.

'Por quê?', a pergunta veio a meus lábios antes que eu sequer pudesse pensar em contê-la.

Os olhos de Duo, antes estranhamente opacos, ganharam um brilho repentino e, lentamente, cuidadosamente, como em todas as noites antes dessa, ele abriu seus braços.

Com movimentos tão lentos e deliberados quanto os seus, mudei de posição no parapeito. Meu corpo estacionou-se exatamente atrás do seu e meus braços fecharam-se instintivamente, cuidadosamente, possessivamente envolta de sua cintura, mantendo-o firme e seguro.

Ficamos nessa posição por alguns minutos, imóveis, nossa respiração sincronizada e o vento gelando nossos corpos.

'É apenas uma questão de...', a voz de Duo cortou o silêncio, e senti a vibração em meu peito, agora colado em suas costas.

'...saber que você pode cair por que existe alguém para te segurar', ele concluiu, fechando seus braços e entrelaçando seus dedos nos meus.

Afundei meu rosto no calor em seu pescoço e concordei com o menor dos movimentos de minha cabeça. Meus braços apertaram seu corpo contra o meu, e passaram-se muitos minutos antes que conseguíssemos descer, juntos e de mãos dadas, do parapeito.

Depois dessa noite, Duo nunca mais voltou ao telhado.


	19. 85: Myth

**Título:** Musa

**Tema** #85 Myth (#85 Mito)  
**Gênero: **estranho, é, o gênero é estranho! (acho que na verdade o nome correto é 'fantasia')  
**Avisos: **AU ESTRANHO OK? Dores nos braço provocam inspirações bizonhas  
**Wordcount:** 971  
**Disclaimer:-** Essa é a décima oitava de 100 vezes que vou repetir: eu não sou dona dos direitos autorais sob Gundam Wing. Eu não sou sequer dona dos temas que estou usando para esses 100 fics. Sou dona apenas de um computador meia boca e de um pseudo-talento mais meia-boca ainda. Eu não lucro nada com fics. Você ainda vai ter 82 chances pra acreditar no que eu digo 8D

* * *

'Eu acho que elas pensam que eu sou completamente pirado', falei com um sorriso, ajeitando a posição e pegada do lápis em minha mão. 

'Por que você acha isso?', ele perguntou, e uma gota escorreu por seu bíceps para a pedra sob seus braços cruzados.

'Eu não acho', respondi, agora ajeitando o caderno apoiado sobre meus joelhos dobrados, 'eu tenho absoluta certeza.'

Ele não me dignou com uma resposta, e outra gota escorreu lentamente por sua pele, agora pelo pescoço. Mentalmente desejei que elas parassem de fazer aquilo por que o movimento era altamente distrativo.

'Hoje, quando entrei na biblioteca...', comecei a explicar, apenas para ser interrompido.

'Você foi à biblioteca de novo?', ele perguntou um pouco impaciente, passando a mão por seus cabelos e tirando-os do lugar.

'Fui, claro que fui', respondi, mexendo o lápis de um lado para o outro em sinal negativo. 'E nada de se mexer lembra? Por sorte eu ainda não fiz seu cabelo, do contrário eu teria que apagar tudo e começar do zero.', falei bufando, fingindo uma irritação que na verdade não sentia, e uma que eu sabia que ele não levaria a sério.

'Certo', ele disse, movendo seus braços para sua posição inicial, apoiados sobre a pedra e com sua cabeça sobre estes. 'Então você voltou à biblioteca. E o que aconteceu lá?'

'Bem', comecei, traçando duas linhas guias na folha de papel a minha frente, 'quando cheguei lá, a bibliotecária mais velha, a desagradável que tem bafo, sabe?', perguntei, ao que ele concordou suavemente com uma aceno de sua cabeça. ' Então, ela cutucou uma outra bibliotecária com o cotovelo, acho que ela é nova por lá. Ah sim, e ela apontou um dedo na minha direção.'

Relembrei a cena em minha mente, parando por alguns segundos para rir do acontecido. Ajeitei o lápis em minha mão novamente, e deixei que meus dedos fizessem um esboço das primeiras linhas. 'De toda forma, aposto que ela já pensa que eu sou louco. Como se não bastasse uma única bibliotecária pegando no meu pé...'

'Você podia parar de ir à biblioteca todos os dias,' ele sugeriu, mexendo suas 'pernas' e fazendo a água mover-se em ondas gentis a sua volta.

'Não se mova...', lembrei gentilmente.

'Desculpe', ele respondeu com um pequeno sorriso sem jeito, 'eu esqueço às vezes'.

'Eu sei. Não tem importância', falei também com um sorriso, e apertei o lápis contra o papel com mais força, dando definição e sombras a um braço. ' Mas você entende por que eu tenho que voltar a biblioteca não entende?'

'Sinceramente?', ele perguntou com outro suspiro que fez mais algumas gotas de água escorrerem por seus braços e minha atenção dispersar por alguns momentos. 'Não, eu não entendo. Você já não verificou tudo o que podia sobre o assunto?'

'Bem...sim', falei incerto, ajeitando a luz no outro braço levemente com a borracha. 'Mas e se eu deixei algo escapar?'

'O que tem isso?', ele suspirou, apoiando a cabeça com um pouco mais de força sobre os braços, como se o peso de carregá-la sob o pescoço tivesse tornado-se repentinamente maior. Decidi não chamar sua atenção sobre o fato de que ele havia se mexido.

'Só por que você não entende o que eu sou', ele perguntou, e havia um toque leve de tristeza em seu tom, 'isso faz de mim menos real?'

Olhei em seus olhos azuis como a água na qual mais da metade de seu corpo estava submersa e coloquei o caderno de desenhos, lápis e borracha ao meu lado sobre a pedra. Em seguida, desdobrei meus joelhos e me movi até a beirada da rocha, onde ele se encontrava.

'Não', falei, colocando uma mão em seu cabelo úmido fazendo com que mais algumas gotas rolassem por seu rosto. 'Isso não faz de você nem um pouco menos real do que você é'.

'Mas você não está convencido', ele apontou em um tom sério, 'eu posso sentir. '

Suspirei longamente, e me abaixei na pedra, deitando de barriga para baixo em sua superfície levemente aquecida pelo sol da tarde, e imitando a pose de meu modelo com a cabeça apoiada sobre os dois braços cruzados na frente do corpo.

'Me convence', pedi com suavidade, esperando que a sinceridade em minha voz deixasse que ele soubesse exatamente pelo que eu estava pedindo.

A água em volta de seu corpo moveu-se novamente em ondas longas quando ele apoiou suas mãos na rocha, levantando-se alguns centímetros da água.

Seu rosto aproximou-se do meu lentamente e fechei meus olhos. Senti seus lábios frios e molhados pressionando-se contra os meus e sorri instintivamente enquanto beijava-o de volta.

Quando ele se afastou, passei a língua pela boca sentindo o gosto salgado do mar e meus olhos capturaram um brilho levemente dourado do reflexo do sol em suas escamas.

'Eu estou completamente convencido', afirmei em um suspiro contente. 'Você é real, e sei que você é real. Você é minha musa, Heero.'

'Musa?' , ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha em minha direção. 'Eu suponho que não seja um papel tão estranho para uma criatura como eu...'

' E realmente não é', falei enquanto me levantava, voltando para perto de onde havia deixado meus utensílios de desenho. ' Só de respirar você já parece uma obra de arte', afirmei, ao que ele rolou seus olhos nas órbitas como quem esta acostumado a ouvir esse tipo de tolice.

'Mas agora meu projeto está arruinado', disse ao virar a página e encarar uma nova folha completamente em branco.

'Não tem problema', Heero afirmou, movendo-se para cima da pedra com um movimento rápido e deixando que eu o visse em toda sua glória, pele morena e escamas douradas.

'Eu estou aqui para te inspirar', ele falou com um sorriso, e eu... sorri de volta.

Talvez eu realmente não tivesse mais que voltar a biblioteca


	20. 27: Dark

**Título:** Xampu

**Tema** #27 Dark (#27 Escuro)  
**Gênero: AU opcional com um side de sexy 8D**  
**Avisos: esse fic ser AU ou não fica a escolha do freguês**  
**Wordcount:** 983  
**Disclaimer:-** Essa é a décima nona de 100 vezes que vou repetir: eu não sou dona dos direitos autorais sob Gundam Wing. Eu não sou sequer dona dos temas que estou usando para esses 100 fics. Sou dona apenas de um computador meia boca e de um pseudo-talento mais meia-boca ainda. Eu não lucro nada com fics. Você ainda vai ter 81 chances pra acreditar no que eu digo 8D  
**Nota:** Baseado na minha própria experiência em estar tomando banho e a luz do banheiro acabar. Mas é MAIS DO QUE ÓBVIO que eu não tenho tanta sorte...

* * *

Foi a surpresa que fez com que o frasco de xampu escorregasse por entre meus dedos para o chão, onde provavelmente boa parte do liquido foi desperdiçado escoando pelo ralo.

Não que pudesse ter certeza absoluta disso, afinal, o exato motivo pelo qual o xampu havia escorregado de minha mão em primeiro lugar era o fato de que o banheiro estava envolto na mais completa escuridão.

Dentre todas as horas na qual a maldita eletricidade podia escolher para faltar, logicamente ela tinha de fazê-lo durante meu banho. E enquanto eu tinha espuma no cabelo, naturalmente.

Nosso banheiro fica no fim de um corredor onde também estão localizados os dois quartos. Ouvi a voz de Heero, soando provavelmente de seu próprio quarto.

'Duo, tudo bem ai?', meu companheiro perguntou numa voz abafada pelo som do chuveiro.

'Sim, tudo', respondi, tateando o chão com o pé a procura do xampu perdido e achando-o após alguns segundos. Abaixei-me para pega-lo e quando voltei, bati com as costas no suporte para xampu, espalhando outros frascos pelo chão com um pequeno escândalo e ganhando um hematoma no meio das costas como brinde. 'Filho de uma p...'

'Tem certeza de que está tudo bem ai?', ouvi uma voz ecoar pelo banheiro com muito mais clareza agora. Heero havia aberto a porta e estava do outro lado da cortina que separava a área do banho do restante do cômodo.

'N-não...digo,sim, está tudo bem' , respondi um pouco nervoso. 'Acontece que não estou enxergando nada e acabei derrubando todos os frascos do suporte'.

'Hm', meu amigo falou, como se tivesse notado apenas naquele momento que mesmo que não houvesse uma cortina entre nós, teríamos de possuir visão-noturna para sermos capazes de enxergar um ao outro. 'Espere só um minuto', e com isso ele deixou o banheiro.

Um pouco aliviado com sua saída, voltei a tatear com os pés e milagrosamente consegui colocar todos os frascos de volta em seu suporte sem escorregar no azulejo coberto de xampu e me matar durante o processo.

'Abra a cortina', ouvi uma voz comandar e dei um pequeno pulo. Aparentemente o universo tinha tirado o dia para me assustar dentro do banheiro. 'O quê?', perguntei inteligentemente.

'Abra a cortina', a voz de Heero respondeu, 'eu tenho uma vela'.

Abri um canto da cortina e olhei para o lado de fora notando que, de fato, Heero estava segurando uma vela acessa, iluminando gentilmente parte do cômodo.

'Olha Heero, eu agradeço', falei um pouco sem graça, 'mas eu não acho que isso vai ajudar muito. Tem um montão de água aqui e...'

'Eu posso segurar a vela até você terminar', ele me interrompeu, e pela primeira vez agradeci mentalmente a falta de luz por que graças a ela Heero não estava vendo meus olhos saltarem comicamente pra fora de suas órbitas.

'Er...', falei incerto, 'não tem problema mesmo. Eu vou só enxaguar essa espuma, e quando a luz voltar eu...'

'Mas seu cabelo não vai ficar todo embaraçado?', ele interrompeu novamente, soando genuinamente preocupado com...possíveis nós no meu cabelo, aparentemente.

'Bom, sim, mas não tem muito problema por que eu posso...', tentei argumentar.

'Então vire de costas', ele falou, colocando a vela sobre a pia, um pouco longe do chuveiro, mas a uma distância que ainda permitia que sua luz fraca iluminasse precariamente boa parte do banheiro, incluindo a parte onde eu me encontrava.

'O quê?', perguntei novamente, chocado demais para elaborar uma pergunta que fizesse mais sentido como, 'você perdeu totalmente o juízo?' , ou algo parecido.

'Vire de costas', ele repetiu, como se estivesse falando algo trivial e estúpido como 'acho que vai chover mais tarde'. 'Eu vou lavar seu cabelo pra você.'

Suas palavras provavelmente causaram um curto circuito em meu cérebro por que no momento seguinte apenas assenti com a cabeça e virei de costas, sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

A total surrealidade do momento estava me fazendo acreditar que a qualquer segundo eu certamente iria acordar em minha cama, molhado de suor e com uma barraca de circo armada nas calças do pijama por que aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade.

Então os dedos de Heero entraram em contato com meu escalpo, massageando gentilmente, e eu esqueci sobre o que estava pensando antes. 'Bom' havia acabado de escalar para 'Ótimo.'

Ele lavou cada mecha com cuidado e então guiou minha cabeça para debaixo do spray, deixando que a água levasse consigo a espuma. Seus dedos continuaram a mover-se entre os fios, e deixei meu pescoço dobrar para trás, meu corpo relaxado demais para tentar manter qualquer aparência sobre não estar absolutamente deliciado com aquilo tudo.

'Agora o condicionador', ele falou em um sussurro, e meu cérebro mal registrou o tom sexy de sua voz quando suas mãos voltaram, agora para as pontas do cabelo, seus dedos encostando em minhas costas de tempos em tempos e lançando arrepios por minha espinha.

Alguns minutos depois sua voz soou novamente, sedutora como veludo em meus ouvidos. 'Acho que preciso de um pouco mais de condicionador...'

Levando em conta todos os sustos que havia levado durante a noite, talvez a sensação da mão de Heero entrando em contato com uma parte muito íntima de meu corpo devesse ter me assustado, mas ao invés disso o contato foi completamente...natural. Quase esperado. Definitivamente bem-vindo.

Meu pescoço caiu um pouco mais para trás e foi apenas um pequeno e quase esquecido senso de decência que me obrigou a falar minhas próximas palavras. 'Isso não é o condicionador'.

'Eu sei', ele respondeu, mordendo minha orelha gentilmente e colocando sua outra mão em meu abdome.

'Ótimo' estava prestes a escalar para 'Fantástico'.

Virei-me no espaço limitado do chuveiro, puxando-o com roupas e tudo para debaixo do spray de água.

Antes de atacar sua boca e me ocupar com a prazerosa tarefa de retribuir o favor pela lavagem de cabelo, fiz uma pequena nota mental.

Tirar todas as lâmpadas do banheiro.


	21. 10 : Cry

**Título:** Um dia

**Tema** #10 Cry (#10 Choro)  
**Gênero: **angst...ou quase isso oO  
**Avisos: **Isso sou eu colocando de novo a ponta do meu pezinho em estilos experimentais de narrativa...não me puxem pra baixo ..  
**Wordcount:** 998  
**Disclaimer:-** Essa é a vigésima de 100 vezes que vou repetir: eu não sou dona dos direitos autorais sob Gundam Wing. Eu não sou sequer dona dos temas que estou usando para esses 100 fics. Sou dona apenas de um computador meia boca e de um pseudo-talento mais meia-boca ainda. Eu não lucro nada com fics. Você ainda vai ter 80 chances pra acreditar no que eu digo 8D  
**Nota:** CHEGUEI AOS 20 FICS O.O (estou 4 atrasada segundo o cronograma '1-fic-por-dia' mas disfarça) - Misao celebra-

* * *

O envelope caiu de dentro de um álbum de fotografias e diretamente em seu colo, e por alguns segundo ele olhou para a superfície levemente amassada e amarelada do papel sobre suas pernas. 

Talvez ele tivesse se perguntado o porquê daquela carta ter sido guardada dentro de um álbum, justamente entre duas folhas que continham fotos suas, ainda muito jovem, tiradas durante a guerra.

Talvez ele tivesse se perguntado o porquê daquela carta estar coberta com selos de pelo menos quatro lugares diferentes, característica típica de correspondências trocadas entre colônias, e também o porquê da parte da frente do envelope conter um carimbo azulado e apagado pelo tempo, com letras maiúsculas que diziam 'Devolvido ao remetente'.

Todos esses detalhes certamente importantes foram automaticamente colocados em segundo plano por sua mente quando seus olhos notaram quem era o destinatário da carta.

'Para: Heero Yuy', lia-se na parte de trás do envelope, juntamente a um endereço em L1 no qual ele havia vivido durante alguns meses há pelo menos cinco anos atrás.

Seria coreto abrir aquela carta e perturbar seu conteúdo depois de tantos anos? Bisbilhotar numa coisa que certamente tinha algum profundo significado sentimental, para ter sido guardada por tanto tempo?

Uma pequena voz em sua mente dizia para que ele colocasse a carta de volta em seu lugar de descanso e esquecesse a respeito de sua existência. Porém, uma outra voz, mais forte e decidida, lhe dizia que aquela carta – por mais que não tivesse alcançado seu destino há cinco anos atrás – lhe pertencia. Seu nome estava ali, escrito em uma caligrafia familiar, provando que em algum momento aquela mensagem deveria ter chego em suas mãos.

E aparentemente, esse momento era agora.

Ele abriu o envelope, retirando apenas uma única folha de dentro. Desdobrando o papel com cuidado para não rasgar os cantos frágeis, palavras em tinta desbotada revelaram-se diante de seus olhos.

'Heero,

Estou enviando essa carta para o último endereço seu de que tive notícia. A verdade é que não sei se ela vai chegar até suas mãos e, sendo bastante sincero, não sei se realmente quero que ela o alcance ou não.

Talvez eu tenha certo medo que você me cace e quebre minha cara depois que ler isso, ou vai ver, inconscientemente, eu queira que você me ache, nem que seja por estar com raiva de mim ou algo parecido.

Eu tenho algo pra lhe contar e é algo que já tenho mantido em segredo há muito tempo.

Eu mantive isso em segredo durante a guerra quando você não me dava quaisquer chances de me aproximar. Ah não ser, é claro, que você quisesse roubar peças de meu Móbile Suit.

Mantive isso em segredo durante as noites divididas nos quartos apertados das escolas, quando eu não dormia apenas para poder ficar acordado para ver VOCÊ dormir.

Mantive isso em segredo mesmo quando pensei que você estivesse prestes a puxar o gatilho e atirar no meio de meu rosto. Caso você tivesse ido adiante naquele dia, você teria me exterminado e meu segredo morreria seguramente comigo.

Talvez você se esteja se perguntando por que, depois de tantos e tantos anos, eu esteja escolhendo logo uma carta para te contar tudo isso.

Eu também não sei.

Talvez seja por que eu saiba que o papel não pode me responder.

Talvez seja por que eu realmente não creia que você jamais vá ler essa carta.

Talvez eu tenha guardado meus segredos por tempo demais, escondido meus sentimentos por tempo demais, pensado e repensado o que podia ter sido em minha mente até as possibilidades terem perdido totalmente o sentido.

Talvez, depois de tanto tempo, eu não tenha mais nada a perder.

Então por que não perder o tiquinho de dignidade que me resta? Me parece um preço barato a pagar em troca de deixar que você saiba.

Que você sabia o que eu sentia por você e ainda sinto e provavelmente sempre sentirei. Que você saiba o que me atormenta e ao mesmo me acalenta nas noites frias. Que você saiba o que me enlouquece aos poucos e me mantém são na esperança de que um dia...

Você saiba.

Eu cheguei até aqui mas a verdade é que não tenho forças o suficiente para continuar. Preciso guardar o que me resta de coragem para enviar essa carta.

Imagino se um dia você vai realmente lê-la? Imagino se vai me odiar...

Imagino acima de tudo se você vai entender.

No fim, acho que tudo isso não importa. Vou me dar por satisfeito se um dia eu puder te ver de novo, e então falarei ao vivo, tudo o que as minhas palavras escritas não tem sequer como começar a explicar.

Um dia.

Com certeza, um dia.

Sinceramente,

Duo'

Do lado de sua assinatura havia uma marca redonda, apenas levemente mais escura do que o restante do papel, e ele aproximou a folha de seu rosto com mãos trêmulas, tentando identificar do que se tratava.

Uma marca gêmea formou-se inesperadamente na carta quando ele piscou, e o toque de seu dedo fez a umidade atravessar gentilmente o papel gasto.

'Heero?', uma voz chamou sua atenção, fazendo com que levantasse a cabeça a tempo de ver seu amante entrando na sala, expressão preocupada buscando a minha. 'Está tudo bem?'

'Esta sim', ele respondeu, dobrando a carta e guardando aquele tesouro precioso de volta em seu baú de papel, enterrado entre outras memórias.

Heero acariciou gentilmente um dos cantos do envelope com os dedos chegando a conclusão de que estivera certo, enfim, ao abrir a carta. Ela continha coisas que ele tinha o direito de saber. Coisas que precisava saber, por mais que no fundo, já as soubesse.

'Heero?', Duo perguntou novamente, incerto. E ele chegou à conclusão repentina de que talvez fosse hora de Duo finalmente saber algumas coisas também.

Um dia, afinal, era hoje.

E foi com simplicidade que os sentimentos que seu agora companheiro não era capaz de por no papel, ele colocou em palavras.

'Eu te amo'.


	22. 24: String

**Título:** Linhas

**Tema** #24 String (#24 Amarrar)  
**Gênero: **de volta ao fluffy, por que quando a coisa é o nosso forte, não tem jeito mesmo, uma hora você volta 8D  
**Avisos: **sem spoilers, e esse pode ser ou não um AU. Fica a escolha do cliente  
**Wordcount:** 995  
**Disclaimer:-** Essa é a vigésima primeira de 100 vezes que vou repetir: eu não sou dona dos direitos autorais sob Gundam Wing. Eu não sou sequer dona dos temas que estou usando para esses 100 fics. Sou dona apenas de um computador meia boca e de um pseudo-talento mais meia-boca ainda. Eu não lucro nada com fics. Você ainda vai ter 79 chances pra acreditar no que eu digo 8D  
**Nota:** Passei das 20 drabbles. Alguém me da um cookie? 8D

* * *

Fazia quatro dias agora. 

No começo, eu havia tido apenas uma leve impressão de que talvez as coisas não estivessem exatamente normais, mas agora tinha absoluta certeza disso.

Na verdade, não é como se eu tivesse qualquer tipo de reclamação a fazer a respeito do que estava acontecendo. Afinal, eu estava sendo inteiramente e absolutamente mimado. Sim, essa é a palavra apropriada, mimado.

E quando Heero Yuy decide que vai te mimar por seja lá qual razão você seja digno de tal dádiva dos céus, não há mais o que fazer além de relaxar e aproveitar.

Sei por experiência própria que uma vez concentrado no que está fazendo, Heero é uma verdadeira máquina. E não digo isso em um sentido que possua qualquer conotação negativa. Ele é uma máquina perfeccionista e atenta a cada detalhe do que faz.

Concentrado em uma tarefa, seja qual for, Heero é uma força impossível de se parar e absolutamente incansável.

Inclusive na cama.

E nos últimos quatro dias eu vinha comprovando tal teoria de forma bastante literal. Razão pela qual me encontrava sem ar, sem forças, sem palavras e com uma falta de sensação bastante agradável em algumas partes do corpo.

Ignorando solenemente o fato de que eu respirava como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona, Heero sorria para mim, segurando-se apoiado em seus braços, seu corpo ainda sobre o meu, como se isso não lhe custasse esforço algum.

Seu rosto aproximou de meu pescoço e tomou residência ali, sua boca imediatamente marcando minha pele com pequenas mordidas e lambidas.

Eu ainda respirava fundo, me acostumando com a sensação de ter ar em meus pulmões novamente quando seus lábios subiram, sussurrando em meu ouvido.

'Eu quero você, Duo,' ele falou entre suspiros, 'eu quero você agora.'

Eu obviamente simpatizava com a idéia, mas admito que meus olhos arregalaram-se um pouco diante da sugestão, considerando nosso estado atual.

Meus dedos entrelaçaram no cabelo em sua nuca e moveram sua cabeça em minha direção. 'Mas Heero, você acabou de me ter', argumentei tão gentilmente quanto possível.

'Não importa', ele falou, sua voz tomando um tom quase febril e seus lábios buscando os meus famintos como se ele não me visse há meses. 'Não importa, não importa, eu preciso...'

'Heero', minha voz soou firme pelo quarto, fazendo-o parar de imediato.

'Heero, qual é o problema?', perguntei, tirando alguns fios de cabelo de seus olhos com meus dedos. 'Eu estou bem aqui, e não estou indo a lugar nenhum', lhe assegurei, 'Me diz o que está acontecendo?'

Ele suspirou longamente e levantou-se, movendo seu corpo para o espaço ao meu lado no colchão. Acompanhei o movimento com os olhos, girando meu próprio corpo em seguida para que estivéssemos novamente de frente um para o outro.

'Você conhece o Jones, da administração?', ele perguntou, e pisquei confuso algumas vezes antes de concordar com a cabeça. Entre todas as coisas que eu esperava que Heero dissesse, perguntar sobre o Jones certamente não estava entre as primeiras posições da lista.

'Essa semana ele me contou que...', ele fez uma pausa, respirando fundo novamente, 'que ele vai se divorciar.'

'Isso é...chato', respondi, não sabendo bem o que fazer com aquela informação.

Heero concordou com a cabeça, seus olhos fixos em um ponto em meu peito. 'Eu lhe perguntei o que havia acontecido e ele me disse que a rotina tinha feito com que eles perdessem interesse um no outro. Ele me disse que as coisas que eles tinham em comum foram desaparecendo... '.

Heero fez uma pausa longa e seus olhos voltaram para meu rosto, buscando os meus como uma âncora. 'Ele disse que a linha que unia eles simplesmente afrouxou. '

Olhei para meu parceiro ponderando brevemente a intensidade com a qual aquelas palavras haviam sido pronunciadas. De repente, os últimos quatro dias voltaram com força total a minha memória e algo me ocorreu.

'Heero', falei, penteando seus cabelos com meus dedos novamente, um hábito quase incontrolável de minha parte, 'por acaso o Jones te falou tudo isso cinco dias atrás?'

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

'Por acaso', continuei, 'isso tem qualquer coisa a ver com o fato de que nos últimos quatro dias você me levou para jantar, ao cinema, ao basquete, me comprou pizza e tem agido mais como um Deus do sexo do que já é o seu normal?'

Seus olhos voltaram para meu peito, levemente encabulados.

Não pude evitar o riso diante da cena que ele conjurava. 'Você acha mesmo que pretendo me separar de você Heero?', perguntei um pouco incrédulo.

'Não', ele respondeu imediatamente, em um tom quase assustado, como se somente pensar em tal fato já fosse algo doloroso. 'Não, é só...eu só...eu queria...'

'Qual era o plano?', perguntei ainda entre risos, sabendo exatamente a forma como sua mente funcionava.

'Eu queria', ele falou, 'apertar a linha que une nós dois', ele terminou, levemente corado, provavelmente por conta do uso da metáfora.

'Apertar?', perguntei me aproximando e colocando minhas duas mãos sobre seu peito. 'Heero, se a linha que nos une apertar mais do que já está apertada, eu vou sufocar', respondi com sinceridade, e ele riu levemente de meu palavreado.

'Eu falo sério', continuei veemente. 'Eu te amo tanto que ás vezes', conclui, cruzando a pequena distância que ainda havia entre nós, 'quando eu penso em você, me falta ar.'

Meus olhos buscaram os seus e encontraram ali uma intensidade que me fazia sentir um calor agradável por dentro e por fora a cada vez que eu tinha o privilégio de o ver.

'Você me tem firmemente amarrado bem aqui', falei, pegando sua mão na minha e beijando o dedo indicador. 'E eu não pretendo sequer tentar fugir. '

Heero passou seus dois braços em volta de meu corpo, imobilizando-me em seu abraço como se cordas invisíveis realmente nos prendessem um ao outro.

'Me mantenha amarrado pra sempre', ele sussurrou, e deixei que meus braços atendessem seu pedido de imediato, fechando ao seu redor.

'Conte com isso'.


	23. 23 : Bleach

**Título:** Radiante

**Tema** #23 Bleach (#23 Clarear)  
**Gênero: **fluffy (eu posso ouvir a surpresa de todos daqui 8D)  
**Avisos: **sem spoilers  
**Wordcount:** 963  
**Disclaimer:-** Essa é a vigésima segunda de 100 vezes que vou repetir: eu não sou dona dos direitos autorais sob Gundam Wing. Eu não sou sequer dona dos temas que estou usando para esses 100 fics. Sou dona apenas de um computador meia boca e de um pseudo-talento mais meia-boca ainda. Eu não lucro nada com fics. Você ainda vai ter 78 chances pra acreditar no que eu digo 8D

* * *

Já fazia quase quatro semanas desde a última vez que eu tinha me encontrado com qualquer um dos rapazes e devo admitir que sentia uma certa expectativa de que eles tivessem sentido minha falta. Um deles muito em especial. 

Mesmo com esse sentimento colorindo meu julgamento, não havia como negar que a situação pela qual eu estava passando era um tanto quanto...ridícula.

Minutos depois de eu tocar a campainha da casa de Quatre, Rashid havia aberto a porta e simplesmente olhado em minha direção...de boca aberta.

'Ah...olá?', falei, levantando uma mão incerta e acenando para ele. 'Sou eu Rashid, Duo'.

A pronúncia de meu nome pareceu ajudá-lo um pouco, e ele piscou algumas vezes, fechou a boca e finalmente abriu o restante da porta, permitindo que eu adentrasse a mansão.

'Claro, Claro, Mestre Duo', ele falou, me encarando por mais alguns segundos agora do lado de dentro da casa. 'Mestre Quatre e seus amigos estão na piscina, aos fundos. Eu lhe acompanho...'

'Não, obrigado', recusei rapidamente, 'eu sei o caminho Rashid, pode deixar.'

Caminhei para a parte de trás da mansão onde ficava a piscina, pensando que talvez a idade e o excesso de sol na cabeça conseqüentes de anos passados no deserto estivessem finalmente mostrando seus efeitos colaterais em Rashid.

Quando cheguei a piscina porém, meus pensamentos foram bruscamente interrompidos pela sensação de olhos fixos em minha figura. Três pares deles, para ser mais exato.

Quatre e Wufei, que jogavam um disco, pararam imediatamente em sua brincadeira. Quatre de boca aberta – talvez fosse algo típico dos árabes? – e Wufei completamente imóvel, sequer reparando quando o disco lançado em sua direção bateu em seu peito e caiu no chão.

Uma olhada rápida na direção da churrasqueira revelou que Trowa, segurando um espeto em uma das mãos, havia derrubado algo que parecia suspeitamente com um bife no chão, ao invés de colocá-lo na grelha a sua frente.

Resistindo a vontade imensa de checar meu corpo em busca de alguma anomalia que estivesse causando essas reações, levantei uma mão em um aceno sem-jeito. 'Olá pessoal.'

'Duo!', Quatre foi o primeiro a sair de seu transe, caminhando em minha direção. 'Você está...você está...'

'Bem, aqui?', completei confuso, enquanto ele se aproximava, seus braços ligeiramente levantados.

Quatre Winner é uma pessoa afetuosa e eu não ficaria surpreso se depois de quatro semanas sem termos qualquer tipo de contato ele me desse um abraço.

Todavia, qualquer idéia que eu tivesse sobre não ficar surpreso foi completamente por água abaixo no momento em que ao invés de me abraçar ele colocou suas duas mãos em meu cabelo.

'Você está loiro!', ele afirmou, parecendo ainda mais surpreso do que eu, que agora possuía duas mãos enfiadas em minha cabeça.

Ah, então era isso. Eu já estava tão acostumado com minha nova cor de cabelo que o fato de que nenhum deles havia me visto assim tinha escapado completamente de minha mente.

'Isso?', falei, tocando uma mecha dourada em minha franja. 'Foi parte da missão', respondi em um tom mais aliviado, compreendendo de onde toda a surpresa com minha aparição estava vindo.

'Mas Duo', Quatre continuou, ainda passando seus dedos entre os fios como se apenas confirmar com os olhos não fosse suficiente. 'É quase um loiro platinado.'

Olha quem fala, pensei, mas a resposta que deixou meus lábios foi muito menos sarcástica. 'Era isso, ou cortar mais da metade do cabelo', falei puxando a trança para frente sobre meu ombro. 'Então optei entre os males o menor. Eu posso tingir de volta depois...'

'É um pouco estranho te ver assim, Maxwell', interrompeu Wufei, que havia se aproximado carregando o disco em uma das mãos. 'É como se você fosse uma pessoa diferente.'

'Não. Eu sou exatamente a mesma pessoa', respondi, toda aquela atenção repentina em meu cabelo me deixando um pouco desconfortável. 'A única diferença é que agora eu tenho que usar um xampu chamado 'Glamour Loiro', de resto, eu sou o mesmo Duo Maxwell de sempre', conclui com um riso forçado, 'e eu nem acho que loiro fica bem em mim.'

'Eu gosto', Trowa respondeu com um sorriso que tinha uma pitada de algo malicioso, e senti calor subir imediatamente a minhas bochechas.

'Trowa!', Quatre protestou.

'Heero está por aqui também?', perguntei, tentando desesperadamente mudar de assunto e com alguma sorte receber uma boa notícia como bônus.

'No jardim', Wufei respondeu, e dirigi-me imediatamente para o local a alguns metros dali, escondido por altas muretas de folhas e galhos.

Encontrei Heero deitado em uma espreguiçadeira, tomando sol. Seus olhos estavam fechados e seus dois braços cruzados atrás de sua cabeça. Senti uma pontada aguda de saudades misturada com desejo ao vê-lo e aproximei-me silenciosamente.

Sentei-me sobre suas pernas e coloquei minhas duas mãos sobre seu peito, sorrindo ao observar quando seus olhos abriram lentamente, sem qualquer sinal de surpresa ao me ver.

'Hey', falei suavemente, esperando pelo momento em que ele notasse, e seu olhar mudasse.

'Hey', ele respondeu com um pequeno sorriso, movendo uma de suas mãos para meu pescoço e me puxando para perto para me recepcionar com um beijo doce.

'Senti sua falta', falei, tocando seus lábios com os meus novamente e esperando por...

'Eu também senti', ele falou. 'Você parece...'

A-há, ai estava. 'Dourado? Radiante?'

'Eu ia falar cansado', ele respondeu com simplicidade.

'Você não percebeu que estou loiro?', perguntei surpreso.

'Bom', ele falou calmamente, colocando uma mexa de cabelo rebelde para trás de minha orelha, 'isso também. Mas o importante é que loiro ou não, você está aqui', ele terminou com um pequeno sorriso.

Vi-me sorrindo de volta como um completo idiota, me sentindo genuinamente radiante.

'Bem vindo de volta, ' Heero disse, e naquele momento decidi que – loiro ou não – eu jamais seria burro o suficiente pra não voltar para seu lado sempre.

* * *

**Nota da autora:- **Quem adivinhar quem usa um xampu chamado 'Blonde Glam' na vida real, ganha um cookie 8D  
Oferta não válida para quem já viu fotos minhas 8D 


	24. 88 : Blood

**Título:** O que importa

**Tema** #88 Blood (#88 Sangue)  
**Gênero: **fluffy (eu posso ouvir a surpresa de todos daqui 8D)  
**Avisos: **semi-lemon. Leiam com discrição crianças 8D  
**Wordcount:** 648  
**Disclaimer:-** Essa é a vigésima terceira de 100 vezes que vou repetir: eu não sou dona dos direitos autorais sob Gundam Wing. Eu não sou sequer dona dos temas que estou usando para esses 100 fics. Sou dona apenas de um computador meia boca e de um pseudo-talento mais meia-boca ainda. Eu não lucro nada com fics. Você ainda vai ter 77 chances pra acreditar no que eu digo 8D  
**Nota da autora**: pra minha querida, que queria um amasso. Eu não sou chegada em mulher, você sabe, mas com alguma sorte esse daqui cura a sua vontade ;D

* * *

A porta do apartamento abriu com violência batendo contra a parede e deixando uma marca na tinta.

O molho de chaves na fechadura caiu no chão com um som metálico, mas nenhum de nós dois se importou o suficiente com o fato para parar o que estávamos fazendo e recolhe-lo.

Uma de suas mãos estava em minha cintura e a outra na parte de trás de minha cabeça, me segurando pelo cabelo junto a seu corpo como se quisesse nos moldar juntos para sempre.

Minhas próprias mãos estavam ocupadas, agarrando os dois lados de seu traseiro e fazendo suas pélvis chocar-se contra a minha, verdadeiros choques de prazer subindo pela minha espinha a cada contado de nossos corpos mesmo através de mais de duas camadas de roupas.

Nos arrastamos desajeitados para dentro do apartamento, lábios devorando, línguas explorando, respiração uma canção de golpes curtos de ar sugados entre gemidos.

Ele chutou a porta com força e sem cerimônias para fechá-la, ignorando completamente o som da madeira agredindo o batedor que ecoou pelo corredor.

Seus dedos soltaram meu cabelo e escorregaram por minhas costas sentindo cada vértebra pelo caminho, cada tremor de meu corpo. Eles continuaram sua descida, acariciando cintura e bunda e finalmente chegando nas coxas, onde puxaram os músculos para cima com força.

Imediatamente entendendo o pedido velado naquela ação, deixei que minhas pernas fossem levantadas por seus braços, abandonando completamente seu apoio no chão e fechando envolta de sua cintura.

Sua boca separou-se da minha por meros segundos, oxigênio tornando-se uma necessidade iminente, e meu nome escapou de seus lábios como ar escapando em bolhas flutuando para a superfície da água.

Meus dedos voaram para as bordas de sua camisa puxando o tecido para cima e percebendo tarde demais que não haveria como livra-lo da peça de roupa sem que ele tivesse que me soltar, interrompendo o contato de nossos corpos.

Negativo, pensei, desenroscando minhas pernas de sua cintura e tocando o chão com os pés novamente.

Mal havia me colocado de pé e imediatamente comecei a me ajoelhar, roçando meu rosto em sua bochecha, seu pescoço, seu peito ,seu estômago e sua virilha. Nessa posição, eu não podia mais beijar sua boca mas isso não me impediria de passar-la por cada pedaço do corpo dele que ela tivesse a oportunidade de tocar.

Levei minhas mãos para a parte de trás de seus joelhos, acariciando a região. Ele também entendeu o pedido implícito em meus toques e senti os músculos dobrarem, suas pernas cedendo lentamente, e seu rosto novamente ficou na altura do meu.

Meus lábios já saudosos voltaram a atacar os seus, marcando então seu pescoço, mordiscando sua orelha, minha língua memorizando cada pedaço de sua boca.

Passei meus dois braços por suas costas e me lancei para trás, trazendo-o comigo, quadris lançando-se para frente, buscando fricção , buscando contato, precisando do peso daquele corpo sobre o meu desesperadamente.

E ele atendeu meu pedido, ambos tomando o que mais precisávamos diretamente do corpo e dos toques do outro, como se estivéssemos matando nossa fome em um verdadeiro banquete na mesa do desejo.

Eu não me importo de ter feito sexo no chão do apartamento de Heero, como se fossemos dois animais, descontrole tendo chego ao ponto de não conseguirmos alcançar a cama no quarto ou mesmo o sofá.

Eu não me importo com o fato de que no dia seguinte minhas costas estavam em frangalhos e eu mal podia sentar.

O que importa é que quando estou com ele o sangue dança em minhas veias, fluindo em meu organismo como lava descendo uma ladeira, incendiando cada órgão com a vontade de tê-lo ali, comigo, próximo, quente, vivo, dentro de mim.

Dores musculares, marcas na pele, roupas rasgadas, uma certa vergonha tardia...nada disso importa.

Sentir-se amado, desejado e completo com cada fibra e célula vermelha que corre em seu corpo.

Isso é só o que importa.


	25. 92 : Rush

**Título:** Sem pressa  
**Tema** #92 Rush (#92 Pressa)  
**Gênero: **fluffy (eu posso ouvir a surpresa de todos daqui 8D)  
**Avisos: **nenhum aviso dessa vez  
**Wordcount:** 926  
**Disclaimer:-** Essa é a vigésima quarta de 100 vezes que vou repetir: eu não sou dona dos direitos autorais sob Gundam Wing. Eu não sou sequer dona dos temas que estou usando para esses 100 fics. Sou dona apenas de um computador meia boca e de um pseudo-talento mais meia-boca ainda. Eu não lucro nada com fics. Você ainda vai ter 76 chances pra acreditar no que eu digo 8D  
**Nota da autora**: esse vai com pedidos de desculpa por dois dias sem fics. Sono faz isso com um autor meia boca ..

* * *

Eu sei que Heero gosta de minhas roupas. Mesmo que ele não possuísse o agradável hábito de me contar toda vez em que em sua opinião uma calça me veste excepcionalmente bem ou uma camisa combina com meu tom de pele, seus olhos cumpririam o papel de revelar sua opinião.

Os olhos de Heero podem ser mortalmente frios e precisos, mas eles também podem ser quentes e ternos. Eu certamente já perdi a conta de quantas vezes Heero me acariciou com um mero olhar. O efeito é praticamente o mesmo de ter suas mãos em meu corpo, e tão intenso quanto.

Todavia, seus olhares ainda não me ajudavam a sanar uma duvida que me perturbava há algum tempo.

Por todos os - bastante freqüentes - elogios que Heero fazia as minhas roupas, eu ainda tinha de descobrir se ele me preferia dentro...ou fora delas.

Havia dias em que ele parecia não conseguir me separar delas de uma maneira rápida o suficiente para seu gosto.

Eu já havia perdido pelo menos três camisas desse jeito. Duas delas por terem perdido todos os botões, e a terceira por conta de um rasgo largo bem na altura do colarinho.

Por toda a pressa com a qual ele me arrancava de minhas vestes em algumas ocasiões, era de se pensar que qualquer dia desses ele fosse exigir que eu andasse nu pela casa o tempo todo.

Mas Heero não é nada senão surpreendente, e é claro que deduzir qualquer coisa a seu respeito baseado em apenas um de seus comportamentos é um erro completamente amador.

A prova disso veio durante um sábado no qual estávamos nos preparando para um dos muitos jantares de gala promovidos por Relena.

Deixei o banheiro apenas com uma toalha amarrada em minha cintura e caminhei até o quarto que dividíamos onde encontrei Heero já completamente – e maravilhosamente – vestido em um smoking.

'Estamos atrasados?', perguntei, abrindo uma das portas do armário para retirar um cabide contendo meu próprio smoking.

'Não', ele respondeu, olhando rapidamente para o relógio em seu pulso. 'Mas o táxi vai estar aqui em quinze minutos, então se apresse.'

'Certo', respondi, pendurando o cabide com meu traje e parando em frente ao grande espelho localizado na porta do guarda roupas.

Escovei meu cabelo algumas vezes até ficar satisfeito o suficiente para começar a trançá-lo. Meus dedos trabalharam rapidamente nos fios molhados e em alguns minutos a trança estava pronta. Minhas mãos foram então ao nó da tolha em minha cintura e meus olhos voltaram rapidamente, por puro instinto, a minha imagem no espelho. No reflexo, notei os olhos de Heero fixos na minha figura, e um pequeno sorriso atrevido encontrou lar em meu rosto.

Abri o nó da toalha puxando apenas um dos lados e revelando uma perna e parte de minha virilha. 'Gostando do show?', perguntei para a imagem de meu parceiro, que ainda me observava sem qualquer sinal de vergonha, notando o exato momento em que um sorriso malicioso abriu-se em sua expressão.

'Muito', ele respondeu divertido.

Gargalhei, deixando a tolha cair sem cerimônias no chão, voltando à tarefa de me vestir para o evento da noite. Não era como se eu sentisse qualquer vergonha de me vestir na frente de Heero, afinal, ela já havia me visto nos mais variados estados e posições. 'Sinto muito, o show de hoje foi cancelado por falta de tempo', falei.

Retirei a camisa de seu cabide e coloquei os dois braços nas mangas rapidamente. Devo admitir que fiquei um pouco surpreso quando um segundo depois, senti as duas mãos de Heero em meu estômago, seu peito encostando em minhas costas.

'Por que a pressa?', ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, apoiando seu queixo em meu ombro e olhando para meu rosto no reflexo do espelho.

'Você acabou de falar para nos apressarmos para não perder o táxi', respondi, observando enquanto suas mãos buscavam os dois lados ainda soltos da camisa que eu vestia.

'O táxi pode esperar', ele falou calmamente, separando-se de minhas costas e virando meu corpo em sua direção. Então, lentamente, como se tivéssemos todo o tempo do mundo, Heero fechou os botões de minha camisa. Um a um com extremo cuidado e atenção.

Depois da camisa foi a vez das meias, seguidas por cueca e calça e a jaqueta do smoking. Cada peça foi colocada em meu corpo com movimentos lentos e precisos, a tarefa sendo interrompida apenas por intervalos nos quais ele beijava meus ombros, pernas e dedos ou qualquer expansão de pele da qual seus lábios estivessem mais próximos.

'Pronto', ele falou quando terminou, seus olhos passeando por minha forma no reflexo e parecendo infinitamente satisfeitos com sua obra de arte.

Sorri divertido enquanto girava em meu eixo para que ele me visse por todos os ângulos. 'Eu não sabia que você gostava de me ver vestido também, Heero.', falei em tom de brincadeira.

Ele se aproximou novamente, mais uma vez fechando seus braços em minha cintura, seu queixo confortavelmente apoiado em meu ombro. 'Vestido, sem roupas, seco, molhado ,dormindo', ele respondeu. 'Eu particularmente gosto de te ver respirando. Os outros aspectos são detalhes.'

Virei em seu abraço e beijei seus lábios doce e longamente.

'Não temos pressa não é?', perguntei, ao que ele respondeu com um sorriso muito breve que sumiu no momento seguinte, quando sua boca voltou a minha.

Quando finalmente nos separamos era tarde o suficiente para que tivéssemos de chamar um segundo táxi, devido a desistência do primeiro.

Nenhum de nós dois se importou com isso.

Afinal, algumas coisas boas requerem um pouco mais de tempo.


	26. 72 : Lost

**  
**

**Título:** Tesouros  
**Tema** #72 Lost (#72 Perdido)  
**Gênero: **errr...chibi fluffy?  
**Avisos: **mais uma para a categoria 'a gente tem que tentar coisas que nunca escreveu antes'... mesmo que o seu braço doa que nem o inferno quando você vai digitar 8D  
**Wordcount:** 1.268  
**Disclaimer:-** Essa é a vigésima quinta de 100 vezes que vou repetir: eu não sou dona dos direitos autorais sob Gundam Wing. Eu não sou sequer dona dos temas que estou usando para esses 100 fics. Sou dona apenas de um computador meia boca e de um pseudo-talento mais meia-boca ainda. Eu não lucro nada com fics. Você ainda vai ter 75 chances pra acreditar no que eu digo 8D  
**Nota da autora:-** Primeiro fic depois de uma semana de agonia causada por um braço que se recusa a colaborar. Vou fazer meu melhor pra manter o ritmo daqui em diante .Eu me odeio quando não consigo escrever por conta do mix dor no braço + preguiça.  
A propósito, esse fic não é comemorativo de dia das crianças ok? ¬.¬

* * *

Duo caminhou com pequenos passos até o meio da clareira ao lado do parque. O lugar, localizado a alguns metros de distância do playground e levemente escondido dos olhos da maioria das outras pessoas pelas copas das árvores, era seu favorito, e também o lugar que ele havia escolhido para ser seu esconderijo particular. 

Assim como fazia todos os dias, Duo caminhou até o tronco da árvore cortada bem no centro da clareira e sentou-se sobre a madeira, suas pequenas e curtas pernas cruzadas sob o peso do corpo.

As outras crianças não gostavam dele. Elas gostavam de provocá-lo, de puxar seu cabelo e rodar em círculos a sua volta, cantando e gritando que ele era uma criança sem mãe.

Ele podia até ser uma criança sem mãe, o pequeno Duo pensava, mas ainda tinha uma coisa que nenhuma daquelas outras crianças tinha.

Ele tinha uma clareira. Só dele e de mais ninguém, onde ninguém mais poderia brincara não ser ele. Ele tinha um tronco, e formigas e outros pequenos insetos que lhe faziam companhia. Ele tinha pássaros e flores e em alguns dias, quando ele conseguia ser rápido o suficiente, ele conseguia ver alguns esquilos.

Seus amigos esquilos. Somente seus.

E havia outras coisas também.

Colocando uma mão no bolso de seus shorts, ele tirou de dentro dele seu trunfo do dia. Mais um item precioso para a lista de coisas que mais nenhuma criança além dele podia ter.

O pirulito era vermelho e em formato de coração. Sua superfície lisa e brilhante coberta pelo plástico refletia o sol que entrava por uma abertura entre as árvores.

Duo olhou para o doce em sua mão. Ele o havia ganhado de presente da Sr. Danes naquela tarde e durante alguns poucos minutos que pareceram como uma eternidade para uma criança de alguns poucos anos, o pequeno Duo ponderou qual seria o melhor destino para seu mais novo tesouro.

Ele pensou em enterrar ou esconder o pirulito, mas ficou com medo de que as formigas o achassem ou ele não fosse capaz de reencontrar seu esconderijo mais tarde.

Por fim, concluiu que seria uma boa idéia comer o pirulito antes que alguém pudesse tirar-lhe o doce.

O pequeno limpou suas mãos em sua camiseta deixando nela traços de terra e algumas folhas, e então puxou o plástico que cobria seu presente.

No momento seguinte, ele sentiu seu coração pular, imediatamente guardando o doce de volta em seu bolso quando ouviu o som de folhas secas sendo amassadas no chão. Aquele som sinalizava que havia alguém se aproximando.

Alguém estava invadindo seu esconderijo!

Duo pôs-se de pé sobre o tronco, suas pernas tremendo levemente. Ele olhou envolta, trepidante e desacostumado a ver as coisas daquela altura, porém decidido a não permitir que ninguém lhe tirasse aquele espaço.

Se as outras crianças descobrissem que ele ficava na clareira, eles o seguiriam, e com elas viria à cantoria e as palavras más e as memórias tristes que...

Os passos estavam mais próximos agora, muito próximos. Quando Duo virou na exata direção dos sons que indicavam a chegada de alguém novo em seu território, seus pequenos olhos azuis pousaram na figura, igualmente pequena, que adentrava a clareira.

Era um menino, Duo notou. Deveria ter mais ou menos a sua altura, talvez um pouco menos. Definitivamente não era uma das crianças maiores, Duo decidiu.

'Hey menino', ele falou, um pouco encorajado pela noção de não estar lidando com alguém maior ou mais forte do que ele. 'O que você quer?'

O outro garoto nada respondeu, apenas olhou em sua direção, sua testa franzindo em um olhar de desaprovação que Duo via frequentemente no rosto de pessoas adultas.

'Como encontrou esse lugar?', ele perguntou, tentando descobrir se aquele garoto o havia seguido até ali, e se esse fosse o caso, teria ele trazido outras crianças junto com ele? Antes que Duo pudesse chegar a qualquer conclusão, o outro menino deu as costas para sua clareira e disparou em corrida na direção contrária.

'Espere! Espere!', ele gritou, pulando do tronco corajosamente e correndo atrás do estranho garoto. E se ele estivesse indo para o parque para buscar alguém? E se estivesse correndo para contar para todos a respeito de seu esconderijo?

Correndo mais do que podia lembrar jamais ter corrido em sua curta vida, Duo finalmente alcançou o outro menino, e dando um pulo em suas costas fez com que ambos rolassem alguns metros pela grama e folhas espalhadas no chão.

'Te peguei!', Duo falou, colocando-se de pé e triunfalmente apontando para o garoto ainda no chão.

Porém, seu breve sentimento de vitória esvaiu-se completamente no momento seguinte quando o menino virou, revelando pequenas lágrimas nos cantos de seus olhos.

Duo, reconhecendo dor em sua forma mais óbvia e estranhamente familiar, imediatamente ajoelhou-se a seu lado.

'Menino', ele perguntou incerto, puxando os cantos de sua camiseta, 'você está machucado?'

O outro respondeu balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro com veemência e fungando um pouco. Uma lágrima desobediente escorreu pelo canto de um dos olhos e Duo fungou junto, sentindo certa ardência em seus próprios olhos.

'Por que está chorando, então?', ele perguntou novamente, esfregando um de seus olhos com a manga de sua camiseta.

O menino esfregou seus próprios olhos, fungando mais uma vez e fazendo pequenos sons de engasgo com a boca, como se tivesse dificuldade em respirar.

Sentindo-se mal com a cena a sua frente, Duo olhou em volta, em busca de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que ele pudesse dar para o menino, algo que fosse capaz de diminuir a dor que ele certamente estava sentindo. Lembrando-se repentinamente do pirulito em seu bolso, ele tirou o doce de seu esconderijo, oferecendo-o silenciosamente para a criança a sua frente.

O outro menino fitou o coração com grandes olhos azuis que agora transbordavam em lágrimas, e por um momento pareceu confuso. Em seguida seu olhar moveu-se do doce para Duo, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto antes de sua expressão tornar-se grata, e seus dedos fecharem-se envolta do presente oferecido.

Duo respirou fundo, estranhamente aliviado ao ver o menino colocar o pirulito na boca e seus lábios formarem um sorriso contente envolta do doce.

'Qual é o seu nome?', ele perguntou, percebendo que até aquele momento não tinha feito tal pergunta.

'Heero', o outro garoto respondeu, falando pela primeira vez.

'Heero', Duo falou, testando o nome diferente em sua língua. 'O que você faz aqui, Heero?'

'Eu...', Heero respirou fundo, novas lágrimas formando-se nos cantos de seus olhos, 'eu estou perdido.'

'Perdido?', Duo repetiu, virando a cabeça curiosamente e fitando o outro menino enquanto este segurava o pirulito com as duas mãos. 'Você veio do parque? Por que eu conheço o caminho' , ele afirmou, assistindo o exato momento no qual uma das mãos de Heero soltou o pirulito e seu olhar tornou-se esperançoso.

'Venha', o pequeno falou, levantando-se do chão e estendendo uma mão na direção de seu novo acompanhante. ' Eu te levo de volta.'

Heero olhou para a mão oferecida por alguns segundos até que, com um sorriso tentativo, estendeu sua própria mão. Caminhando lado a lado em direção ao parque, ele segurou o pirulito com a mão que Duo não segurava na sua, e falou em uma voz tímida, quase sussurrada, 'Obrigado'.

Duo sorriu, concluindo que afinal, Heero não era um invasor em seu esconderijo perfeito.

O outro menino olhou em sua direção, sorrindo inesperadamente de volta e ao avistar Heero com seu pirulito seguramente preso em uma mão, sua palma na outra, Duo pensou que talvez não tivesse perdido um tesouro.

Talvez ele tivesse acabado de ganhar um novo.


	27. 96 : Writer’s Choice

**Título:** Sintomas  
**Tema** #96 Writer's Choice (#96 Escolha do Escritor)  
**Gênero:**AU, humor, fluff  
**Avisos:**Nenhum, a não ser que esse aqui esta mais pro lado...digamos...'fetichista' da coisa.  
**Wordcount:** 1.435  
**Disclaimer:-** Essa é a vigésima sexta de 100 vezes que vou repetir: eu não sou dona dos direitos autorais sob Gundam Wing. Eu não sou sequer dona dos temas que estou usando para esses 100 fics. Sou dona apenas de um computador meia boca e de um pseudo-talento mais meia-boca ainda. Eu não lucro nada com fics. Você ainda vai ter 74 chances pra acreditar no que eu digo 8D  
**Nota da autora:-** Obviamente inspirado nos recentes (e constantes ) conselhos para que eu vá ver um médico. Me arranjem um desses que eu to indo 8D

* * *

Só existe uma coisa no mundo que odeio mais do que quando pessoas me falam repetidas vezes que preciso fazer alguma coisa que não tenho a menor vontade de fazer.

É quando essas pessoas estão certas.

Na raríssima ocasião na qual elas estão certas sobre o fato de eu precisar fazer uma visita a um médico, chances são que eu esteja alcançando o pico da minha ira, afinal, médicos também possuem uma posição de certo destaque entre os primeiros itens em minha lista de 'coisas odiáveis'.

Sim, eu tenho uma lista. Não, você não pode vê-la.

Admito que foi difícil para mim aceitar o fato de que meus amigos estavam certos desde o começo quando diziam que não haveria maneira de curar meu problema sozinho sem consultar um médico.

Como diabos eu deveria saber que aquelas bolinhas vermelhas espalhadas por boa parte do meu corpo não iam sumir sozinhas do mesmo jeito que haviam aparecido?

Fui finalmente convencido depois de sete dias durante os quais as pequenas marcas em minha pele haviam apenas aumentado ao invés de diminuir. Resignado de meu cruel destino, aceitei a recomendação de um amigo e marquei uma consulta para o dia seguinte.

A sala de espera tinha paredes brancas com alguns quadros abstratos pendurados aqui e ali. Antes que conseguisse descobrir se estava realmente olhando para o que parecia um retrato bastante fiel de um macaco tomando sorvete a secretária chamou meu nome, indicando uma sala em suas costas.

'Sr. Maxwell, o Dr. Yuy vai vê-lo agora.' , ela disse , e acenei em sua direção, pensando em como aquela mulher podia ser toda sorrisos e tons amigáveis enquanto me entregava na mão de meu carrasco...

...ok, talvez eu estivesse exagerando um pouco.

A verdade era que estava absolutamente convencido que o Dr. Yuy seria exatamente como todos os outros – poucos – doutores que eu conhecera antes em minha vida.

Ele provavelmente era um velho careca de mãos enrugadas e frias e voz mole e arrastada. Ele me perguntaria a respeito de todas as informações que já estavam devidamente escritas na ficha que nos fazem preencher antes das consultas – para que pedem aquilo se não vão ler, afinal? – e no fim, ele me daria um papel com rabiscos ilegíveis que apenas farmacêuticos seriam capazes de decifrar.

Mas não sem antes me cobrar os olhos da cara por isso. Ah sim, e talvez me dar alguns remédios, como brinde.

Tendo em mente que minha opinião a respeito todos os médicos já era um tanto quanto desagradável, não é difícil imaginar minha surpresa ao descobrir que o Dr. Yuy era...bastante diferente do que eu pensava que seria.

Ele não era velho. Na verdade ele parecia ter no máximo três ou quatro anos a mais do que eu. Ele também não era careca. Sua cabeça era coberta por cabelos, muitos cabelos, cabelos cor de chocolate estilizados em um penteado bastante atraente ...

'Boa tarde, Duo', ele falou estendendo sua mão, e sua voz era firme. Apressei-me em cumprimentá-lo e imediatamente confirmei minha suspeita visual de que sua mão não era enrugada. Não...sua mão era macia, macia e quente e...

'Sente-se, por favor', ele sugeriu, e aceitei o convite rapidamente. Não era de meu maior interesse me matar de vergonha antes mesmo do exame começar.

'Duo, diz na sua ficha que recentemente apareceram marcas na sua pele. Esta informação esta correta?,' ele perguntou, fazendo anotações em um bloco.

'Sim,' respondi , 'elas apareceram faz mais ou menos uma semana.'

'Certo', ele colocou o bloco sobre sua mesa e seus olhos me fitaram atentamente de cima abaixo. O doutor tinha olhos azuis...

'Elas apareceram em todo o corpo?', ele perguntou, seus olhos voltando aos meus e tive de piscar algumas vezes antes de conseguir me concentrar em sua pergunta. Eu não podia esquecer que aquele homem lindo era um médico. Mé-di-co. Seu olhar certamente não tinha qualquer intenção que não o de obter informações clinicas sobre a minha condição de saúde.

'Sim', respondi, 'elas apareceram no mesmo dia nos braços e no peito, e depois desceram para as pernas. '

'Você se importa de ir até ali debaixo da luz mais forte? Eu quero dar uma olhada', ele falou, apontando para o lado do consultório onde havia um leito, e dirigindo-se a uma pequena pia onde começou a lavar suas mãos.

'Claro, sem problemas', respondi, caminhando até o lugar indicado e ficando bem embaixo da luz.

'Tire a camisa', o doutor falou e senti um pequeno arrepio diante de seu tom voz. 'Só se você tirar seu avental', pensei, mas apenas assenti com a cabeça, removendo a peça de roupa obedientemente.

O Doutor Yuy passou suas mãos por minha pele com uma delicadeza impressionante. Seus dedos pressionaram pontos aqui e ali, por braços e costas e peito, e eu não pude evitar notar que era ótimo que ele estivesse olhando para meu tórax e não meu rosto, por que embora eu não fosse uma dessas pessoas que ruborizavam do pescoço pra baixo, bastaria uma rápida olhada em minha face para que ele visse a cor que eu não podia evitar sentir subir as minhas bochechas.

Quando ele ficou de joelhos na minha frente para olhar e apertar a pele cobrindo meu estômago, pensei muito seriamente em avisá-lo que eu provavelmente havia acabado de desenvolver uma febre. Afinal, apesar de estar ouvindo o ar condicionado funcionando perfeitamente na sala, eu também podia jurar que minha temperatura tinha subido alguns graus.

'Como eu suspeitava', ele falou, colocando-se de pé novamente.

'Qual é o problema?', perguntei, torcendo internamente para que fosse algo contagioso. Algo que me fizesse ter que ficar internado e sob observação daqueles deliciosos olhos az...

'É uma reação alérgica avançada', ele respondeu com simplicidade.

Mas que? 'Alérgica?', perguntei, querendo ter certeza de que não se tratava de algo mais sério. Uma catapora, talvez?

'Sim,' ele disse, tirando duas luvas de dentro de uma gaveta e colocando-as eficientemente. 'Mas não é nada sério e nós vamos dar um jeito nisso agora mesmo.' Ele apontou para o leito atrás de mim. 'Deite-se ali, de costas, e abaixe um pouco as calças.'

Assim? Sem nem me levar pra jantar antes? Meu cérebro gritou, e devo ter feito algum tipo de expressão que entregou meus pensamentos, por que o doutor foi rápido em me dar explicações sobre o que estávamos prestes a fazer.

'Eu vou te dar uma injeção de anti-alérgico. Isso vai fazer com que as marcas desapareçam mais rapidamente.' , ele explicou pacientemente.

Ah. Sim. Claro. Anti-alérgico. O que diabos eu estava pensando? Talvez devesse perguntar se ele por acaso tinha uma daquelas injeções para doenças mentais? Eu certamente parecia estar precisando de uma.

Alguns minutos e uma picada no traseiro depois me encontraram sentado de volta a frente da mesa do doutor Yuy e provavelmente prestes a me despedir com um segundo aperto de mão, um sorriso falso praticado e um 'cuide-se bem daqui por diante'.

'Bem, Duo,' o doutor falou, retirando seus óculos e colocando-os sobre a mesa. 'Como não sabemos o que exatamente causou a sua alergia, eu gostaria de acompanhar o seu caso. Você se importa de fazer uma segunda consulta? '

'Não, de forma alguma', respondi, provavelmente mais rápido do que a maioria de seus clientes, mas a verdade é que eu não me importava muito. O homem já tinha visto metade da minha bunda coberta de bolinhas. Nada do que eu fizesse ali iria me envergonhar mais do que isso. 'Devo falar com sua secretária?', perguntei.

'Não', ele disse, pegando uma caneta e escrevendo em uma nova folha de seu bloco. Ele a arrancou em seguida, entregando a folha para mim. 'Você pode ligar para esse número. '

Olhei para o papel em minhas mãos, surpreso ao notar que a letra de meu médico não só era completamente legível, como bonita. Fiquei mais surpreso ainda ao perceber que agora eu tinha em mãos um bilhete com nome, e um telefone celular que certamente pertencia ao Doutor Heero Yuy.

'Sexta-feira está bom pra você?', ele perguntou, sua voz chamando minha atenção e fazendo com que eu notasse um olhar e sorriso nem um pouco clínicos em sua face.

'Está perfeito', respondi. Apertei sua mão novamente e deixei o consultório com uma visão completamente nova a respeito de médicos.

Segundo o doutor, as bolinhas em minha pele sumiriam em breve, mas eu tinha quase certeza de estar desenvolvendo novos sintomas. Eu me sentia leve e um pouco desorientado, e os lugares em meu corpo nos quais ele havia tocado pareciam formigar levemente.

Felizmente, eu estava mais do que ansioso pra marcar uma nova consulta.


End file.
